


One Hand In Yours, The Other In a Straight Jacket

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Video Blogging RPF, betapixl, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotionally unstable, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lies, M/M, Mental Asylum, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Voices, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Rimming, Schizophrenia, Straight jackets, Triggers, insane asylum, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: Robin tries to recover from a haunting past, and is placed in the care of a mental facility.  Everything is new and strange, and it only gets stranger when Robin makes a friend with one of the patients....
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/Betapixl, Jacksepticeye/Pixlpit, Mark Fischbach/Tyler Scheid, Robin Torkar/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MidnightOcean12 and I wished to contribute to the Pixleye ship, so we threw our own weird little twist on it. We hope you enjoy!

Robin gave a quiet sigh, shifting a little bit in his seat in the back of the car.

They had been traveling for quite some time. About an hour or so. He wondered when they would be arriving, but the other passengers seemed to be a bit tight-lipped throughout the trip. Robin was alone in the backseat, with the driver and another person up at the front. He'd occasionally see them check their rearview mirrors, eyes glancing to him. As quiet as they were though, they were nothing short of friendly. Earlier before the drive, they made sure that Robin was completely comfortable. Though now as the drive dragged on, the swedish man couldn't help but feel a bit more antsy. His eyes stared out the window, taking in the sight of the many lush trees they passed. Wherever this place was, it was far out in the country, which seemed a bit odd for any kind of 'medical' place. Robin gave another sigh, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The person in the front seat caught onto his fidgeting.

"You doing okay, Robin?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to him.

"Yeah....Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the scenery, trying to keep himself distracted.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," the woman reassured. "Shouldn't be much longer now. Our turn should be right at the end of this road."

The car gently veered, and soon they found themselves on a gravel road. This piqued Robin's interest, and the swedish man craned his neck to see where they were going. The road was leading into a dense forest-like area, reminding him of something out of Narnia. Robin bit his lip as the car traveled down the bumpy gravel, the vehicle bouncing occasionally. His hands twisted together in his lap as he watched the trees pass the car. He knew where they were going, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about it just yet. New places...always brought up the nerves, but he could at least enjoy the sunlight streaming through the tree line, warming his face. He looked up and noticed a bird flying overhead in the opposite direction, gliding with the breeze. He wished that was him right now. Just sprout a pair of wings and take off to where no one would find him and he could be alone. But, reality had other plans.

They neared a clearing, as Robin could see a massive building sticking out proudly from the rest of the forest. Upon first glance, it looked similar to the other hospitals Robin had been in and out of. But it had a more...homey kind of look to it. Like a college campus almost. The car pulled to a stop, and there were already two people dressed in white waiting just outside the main doors of the building, with their hands behind their backs. Robin felt himself shrink back a little in his seat. He already wasn't liking this.

"Alright, Robin. We're here. Let's get you checked in," the woman in the car addressed him. "I'll get your things." She exited to the car and opened up the trunk, fishing out Robin's only suitcase. But the swedish man stayed put, anxiously staring at the building and the people watching him.

"Robin? C'mon, sweetie. They won't hurt you," the nice lady said in a friendly voice as she put his suitcase on the ground. "They want to show you your new, big room."

Robin hesitated as she came close to the door, opening it for him. He looked up at the two big men standing a little ways from the car, each having a large smile on their faces. Robin didn't trust them.

"I'm...I'm thirsty," he stated as an attempted excuse.

"Well, we can get you something to drink inside. But you have to get out of the car first," she replied with a friendly smile. Robin bit his lip, looking at the back of the passenger seat. 

"C'mon sweetie. Let's go get you a drink,” the woman gently pressed. The two men started to approach the car, but she waved them to stay put. A thick lump in Robin’s throat formed, blocking his airway and he tried to swallow it down, becoming more and more thirsty by the second. He didn't have a choice. Begrudgingly, Robin took her hand and slowly emerged from the car, planting his feet on the gravel. The two men stayed where they were, letting the pair walk up to the doors. Robin's eyes flittered up at the stone structure, already hating it. The main doors automatically slid open, as he and the woman stepped inside. The scene seemed rather familiar to Robin. A receptionist area, a waiting room, and two more big doors that looked to lead to the main part of the building. The only difference being that there were no tiled floors. It was all carpeted, strangely. The woman accompanying Robin approached the desk. "Hi. Here to register Robin Torkar?"

The person behind the desk looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes. Let me just call Dr. Chrysat to the front."

"Thank you."

The exchange between the two people didn't concern Robin in the slightest. He was busy observing every inch of his surroundings. He breathed a small sigh of relief, seeing that there was a window nearby. He stared at it, as if hoping it would ground him in this stressful situation. Robin shifted from foot to foot as he kept his eyes on the window in the room. This place had a rather...interesting smell, to say the least. It smelled like any other hospital he's been to, but there was more of a must in the air. Maybe it was just this room, or he was just imagining it. He didn't like it. 

"Mr Torkar?" a soft male voice brought Robin out of his head and he looked in its direction. There stood a man much taller than him, strong in build, wearing a blue button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress pants, and had a soft beard on his face. "My name is Dr Chrysat. It's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Robin to shake it. Robin gently reached out his hand and limply took it, not liking the grip the doctor had. It was too firm. But he powered through it, just wanting to get it over with. "I'll be your doctor while you remain here with us. If there's anything you need, you can always ask for me. Let me show you around."

But Robin planted his feet. Dr. Chrysat made to turn, but noticed he wasn't being followed. Robin stared at the ground, hands fidgeting again. The doctor clearly saw the man's discomfort, and gently smiled.

"I understand that this must be very new and stressful for you. Is there anything you'd like before we start the tour?" he asked.

Robin swallowed again and tried to find his voice. "I...I just want a glass of water, please. And...maybe something for me to hold onto."

"Of course," Chrysat responded. He motioned to the receptionist to get a cup of water, while he opened up a closet door and fished around for something specific. Curious, Robin leaned to the side a bit to see what was inside. There appeared to be stacks of old board games, along with some other general cleaning materials. Robin watched as Dr. Chrysat emerged from the closet with a small container that looked to be filled with miscellaneous board game pieces. He held it out to Robin, still smiling.

"Go ahead. Take one," he encouraged.

Robin's eyes landed on a small purple dice cube. Its grooves and number indentations were a silver color, and he found himself reaching for it. The swedish man held the item in his hands, feeling the grooves beneath his fingers, and taking a bit of solace in the geometric shape.

Dr. Chrysat was handed a small plastic cup filled with water. "Is that the one you'd like to keep?"

Robin simply nodded his head as he held the die in one hand while he drank with the other. The cool water felt good going down his parched throat, only disappointing him when it was empty.

"Wonderful. Are you ready?" Dr Chrysat asked kindly. Robin gave the plastic cup back to the nice receptionist and took a breath.

"As ready as ever, I guess," he stated as he fidgeted with the tiny cube in his hand.

"Alright, you can follow me."

Together, the Doctor, Robin, and the two male guards from outside walked alongside each other through the big doors leading into the facility. Robin bit his lip again, trying to calm his nerves as he walked further away from the window. They walked down a long but huge corridor, lined with many different doors.

"This is our general area of living quarters. Standard patients reside here in these equally-sized rooms, and typically our new patients are put here as well. However, we do have bigger, specific rooms suited for our more special patients, of which you will be assigned to, Mr. Torkar."

They turned a corner, to which Robin was pleasantly surprised to see another long corridor lined with massive windows. The daylight shinning in illuminated the area. As they continued walking, they walked past a very large room. It looked to be a cafeteria.

"Here is where you'll have your future meals," Chrysat explained. "Our cafeteria staff serves a full buffet, three meals a day, and we make sure that each and every one of our patients eats."

Robin remained silent as the Doctor explained. He wasn’t really interested, truth be told. He hardly felt hungry any more after what happened. He just nodded and they continued on down the hallway. They came to a corner where Robin noticed some people, nurses and patients alike, entering a doorway opening. He clenched his fist around the die. 

“And here,” the doctor said as they rounded a corner, coming up to an open room filled with couches, a television, and some tables, “is the big living room area. This is where the patients can mingle, watch television, enjoy board games and activities. There’s also a door that leads into a big yard if you want to go for a supervised walk outside. If you’d like to see it, I can show you later.”

Robin looked at him with a nervous expression before scanning the big room again. He started to relax once he saw a big window that lead to the outside. He nodded his head and together they all walked into the spacious room, where some patients were looking up from what they were doing. Robin tried to avoid eye contact with them. 

“Hey, Dr Chrysat!” A loud, bubbly Irish accented voice greeted. Robin looked up in the direction of the greeting and saw a young man about his height, green hair, and a large smile on his face walking towards them. “Who’s the new guy?”

Robin instinctively took a step back, causing the green haired man to eye him in a worried manner.

"This is Robin Torkar. He just joined us today," Chrysat replied. "But please keep your voice down, Jack. Wouldn't want to have you frightening another new patient, now would we?"

Jack merely rolled his eyes with a smirk and gave a small "sorry".

"This is a new and different environment for him, so we want to make him feel welcome," the doctor added.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, doc," the green haired man said sheepishly. He turned back to Robin and gave a small wave. "Hi, my name is Jack. It's nice to meet you, Robin."

Robin looked down at the floor blushing a little bit and scratched his neck. "H-Hi..."

"I promise, I don't bite!" Jack said excitedly. "Can we be friends?"

"Jack..."Dr Chrysat warned.

Jack rolled his eyes again as he sighed. "Fine. I'll see you around, buddy." Jack turned on his heel and skipped back to the couch, hopping over the back to land on his butt on the cushions facing the television.

"Don't mind him, Robin. He's very...hyper sometimes," Dr Chrysat said sympathetically.

"He seems nice..." Robin said shyly. "Just...a little much."

"Yeah," the doctor sighed. "He's kind of our little WalMart greeter. That's what the nurses call him anyway. He's always happy to see new faces."

Robin shifted a little on his feet, watching as Jack joined some other patients on the couch. "...Is anyone allowed to come here?"

"Only during recreational time," Chrysat corrected. "Our extroverts spend the most time here during their free time."

Robin frowned. He wasn't a big people person, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to spend his free hours with these big groups of patients. That was nerve-wracking just thinking about it. Dr. Chrysat could see the nervousness on Robin's face only growing larger and noticed how tightly the Swedish man was clutching his dice.

"Well, I think this concludes the tour for today," the doctor said, gently placing a hand on Robin's shoulder and guiding him out of the room. "Let me take you to your room and we'll get you settled for the evening."

Robin nodded as they exited the large room. He couldn't help but glance back at the green haired man on the couch as they went. He didn't realize Jack was staring back at him and had quickly averted his head back to the television screen.

Robin and Dr. Chrysat passed a few more hallways, until they finally came to a particular stretch. Robin was led to a door, which Chrysat opened electronically with a small key card. The door beeped and clicked open, and Chrysat pushed the door in. "Alright, in we go."

As Robin stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was the massive ground-to-ceiling window on the far side of the room. It showed out to a small grassy field and the dense forest, where no prying eyes could get to. There was a large, cozy bed in the center, and a doorway that led to what Robin assumed to be the bathroom. But what struck Robin the most by surprise was the initial design of the room. It wasn't perfectly squared, and actually seemed purposely built rounded in some of the corners. He stepped into the room and walked to the window, letting the warm sun rays cascade over him. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"What do you think, Robin? Are you comfortable?" the doctor asked.

Robin turned around to look at him. "...It's nice."

"Good, good. You have your own bathroom and if you need anyone, you can ring us with this button." The doctor pointed to a small red button on the wall. Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, we will leave you to get settled in. Dinner will be served at 5 pm, which is...about an hour. We'll have someone escort you to the cafeteria. Alright?"

"...Sure," Robin offered in response.

Chrysat smiled, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. As the door closed, Robin heard the lock clicking in place. The sound briefly caused his heart to race. No, he knew he had to stay calm. He had to breathe. This was his new home. As scary as it was, he needed to realize that. And by being here, perhaps by some miracle, he'd forget about that horrible past life he used to live. Calming himself with another measured breath, Robin sat himself down onto his bed. Sitting on the pillow was a sheet of paper, and Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he picked it up. Listed on the sheet was a schedule, pertaining to the different times of when food was served and when activities were in session. Funny, Robin almost felt like he was back at summer camp. Robin crinkled the piece of paper in his hand and tossed it on the floor. He ran his hands over the silky sheets on the bed spread, loving the cool sensation against his palms. They were white, of course, just like the rest of this place. Whites and grays everywhere. It was boring. So far the only interesting color he saw was that Jack fellow with the green hair. It was so vibrant, full of character for the spritely young man. He was...interesting. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Robin then wondered why Jack was here in the first place. Should he ask the next time he sees him? He quickly shook his head. No no. He wouldn't have the courage to even approach that boisterous man. He'd already been slightly spooked by him and his energy. Robin walked into the bathroom to explore more, and was greeted by the sight of pale blue clothes folded neatly and sitting on the sink counter. Attached to them was another note. As Robin read it, his mood dropped further. Apparently these clothes were required to be worn at all times. Casual clothes were only permitted for special visits and free time outside of the facility. Robin set the clothes back on the sink and walked back out to sit in front of his bay window. The afternoon sun kissed his skin and covered him in a warmth he missed. Sunlight always helped keep him calm for some reason. He pulled the die from his pocket, playing with it on the floor. He rolled it over and over again on the carpet, zoning out to the mindless task. That's when a shadow passed over the window, over his hands. Robin looked up and saw that a small bird was flying past the pane, swooping into the thick trees. He sighed out loud, wishing he had that kind of freedom. In his mind, he spread his wings and broke through that window, just flying away above the trees, going as fast as he could. He imagined the rush of the breeze against his face, billowing his feathers. He flew and flew until he couldn’t fly any more and found himself back in his home, surrounded by the things he loved, his house warm and cozy.  
It was too good to be true, because soon, Robin heard a bell at his door which got his attention. He was still in this white room, the die abandoned on the floor.

"Robin Torkar?" a slightly stern voice came from the doorway. Robin looked up, not recognizing the voice. It belonged to a female nurse with blonde hair and too much makeup on. Her hair was pulled back tight, neatly flattened against her head and she was wearing dark purple scrubs. She smiled at him. "It's dinner time."

"Oh, okay..." Robin quietly replied. The nurse tilted her head and looked at him in a confused manner.

"You don't have your new clothes on yet?" she asked. "Come, come. Let's get dressed and we'll go to dinner."

Robin frowned even harder. He really didn't want to put those things on, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He went to the bathroom and quickly changed. After putting on his slippers, the nurse gave almost what looked like a forced smile and instructed him to follow.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, it was already bustling. A lot of patients were sitting in groups and chattering loudly. Some were sitting with a doctor or nurse and being hand-fed. But already Robin was focusing on finding an empty spot...far away from everyone else. He was nearly startled out of his thoughts when the nurse gave him a gentle push towards the line that was forming near the food-serving area. "Go on," she encouraged. "Go get yourself something to eat. I'll be right here if you need me."

Robin nodded, fiddling with his die in his hands. He made sure to grab it before they left the room. He got in line, in a sea of blue scrubs. There was a patient muttering to himself, running his own fingers through his hair, and a lady was counting on her fingers. Robin bit his lip again, feeling anxious. _Just get through the line and go sit. It'll be fine..._

Before he knew it, he was picking up a plate, strolling through the line. The kitchen had prepared a decent assortment of food for everyone. He grabbed a helping of mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken before he left the line. He wasn't feeling hungry. But he could pretend. He scoured the cafeteria, hoping to find an empty spot to be alone. And he finally found one. He traveled to it, almost dragging his feet. Sitting himself down, he picked up his fork and poked and prodded at his mashed potatoes. Honestly, food was the last thing on his mind. He was still too overwhelmed and confused by this place. He instead let his eyes wander, picking out different patients. Though they all wore the same clothes, some stood out like a sore thumb. Some patients would randomly scream out curses, which Robin knew right away was the cause of tourettes. Some patients were singing, some were tied up in straight jackets, and some looked...well...absolutely miserable. But despite the sadness, Robin could easily see doctors and nurses softly talking with them and trying to make conversation.

The swedish man kept stabbing at his potatoes, still not interested in eating. Suddenly, there was another weight added to the table. Robin froze, gripping his fork even tighter.

"Hey, Robin! What's up?"

It was Jack.

Robin froze as Jack sat himself across the table, plopping his tray of food in front of himself. He had a big smile on his face as he happily scooped his potatoes and shoveled it into his mouth. Robin's grip tightened on his fork handle even more, his heart starting to pound.

"I saw you by yourself and didn't want you to be alone," Jack explained through his mouthful of potatoes.

Robin remained silent., gripping the die in his pocket a little tighter.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk," Jack assured confidently. "But if I were you, I'd at least pretend to eat even if you don't swallow anything. They take this shit pretty seriously. If they see you trying to starve yourself, they may force feed you. I've seen it happen to my other friend. God rest his soul. Ended up dying in the middle of the night from a heart attack. But yeah, anyway, the doctors had to tie him to the bed and keep his mouth pried open. Then they took this tube, you see, and they forced it down his throat? Then...yeah, it wasn't pretty. Poor lad ended up throwing up on himself; had a scratchy throat for days." He ate another fork full and chewed rapidly.

Okay, now Robin _definitely_ didn't want to eat.

He gave a hard sigh, and poked at his piece of chicken now. He almost jumped out of his seat when Jack suddenly exclaimed "Hey! I'm just offering him some advice! Lay off, okay?"

Robin lifted his head, seeing if a doctor had come by. But there was no one here. Jack had his head turned to the side and was partially looking down.

"Okay, okay, fine, I won't talk about that kind of stuff while he's eating, geez..."

Jack seemed...to be talking to himself? Robin cocked an eyebrow. "...You okay?" he hesitantly asked. Jack quickly jerked his head back up and focused on Robin.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just the voices gettin' pissy with me again," the Irishman chuckled.

Voices? Robin was suddenly intrigued, by just a little bit. "What do you mean...voices?"

"Oh yeah I have a ton of them!" Jack exclaimed. "Though, some of them like to lecture me," he said begrudgingly. "He's like my dad, sometimes."

"...Oh," was all Robin could manage to say. They were silent for a time as Jack chewed more of his food. He was practically scarfing his morsels like it would be the last meal of his life.

"Shut up, I’m hungry!" Jack said in an annoyed tone, talking to himself again. "M'not a pig."

Robin was puzzled at that one. It sounds like there's a voice in there that bullies the poor guy. He was just hungry, and Jack was a nice guy. A little much, but nice nonetheless.

"...Who called you a pig?"

"Haven't a clue. He wont tell me his name. None of them do," Jack replied as he swallowed the last piece on his plate.

"...Right," Robin replied, actually making an effort to eat now as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. They were still warm and fresh.

"You're probably the quietest person I've seen here," Jack remarked unexpectedly. This comment caused Robin to meet eyes with him.

"Well...so what if I am the quietest?"

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with being quiet!" the Irishman quickly tried to correct himself. "It's just that, from experience, I've learned that the quiet ones are usually the ones hurting the most...." Jack suddenly slapped the table and jerked his head to the other side. "Shut up! I just wanna help him!" He paused for a few seconds. "What other way can I go about this, guys? ....No, I don't need to change my approach. My approach is fine!"

Robin scooted further down the table, wanting to put some distance between him and Mr. Many Voices. He just wanted to be _alone._

“Hey! Wait!” Jack called after him, attempting to stand up and follow him.

“Sean McLoughlin!” A semi-booming voice shouted at him. Jack turned to the sound of his birth name and rolled his eyes as the blonde haired nurse approached him. “You let him eat in peace, ya hear?! Or so help me, I will drag you back to your room myself and you’ll get no free time!” 

Jack huffed, but didn’t protest. He sharply looked down at the floor. “This is all you fault!” he said to himself sharply. Then, he looked to the other side. “I was just trying to help!” This was strange...watching a man argue with himself in public like that. He seemed to be losing this imaginary argument. Jack growled as the nurse snapped her fingers and two guards approached, ready to man handle Jack if needed. “Now look what you did! And you shut up!” 

Wow. Jack’s mind was really busy.

Robin watched him grab his empty tray in a tantrum, tossing it into the trash can as he walked out of the cafeteria, the guards following him. The nurse sighed and rubbed her temples before she approached Robin and knelt down to his level. 

“Are you alright, Robin?” She asked.

The swedish man gave a small, shaky nod. "Yeah..." He tried to eat some more of his dinner.

"I apologize for Sean's behavior. He's a good-natured person, but his schizophrenia can often make things rather difficult for those around him. Seems his voices were a little bit too interested in you."

Robin sighed. "It's fine."

“Just keep in mind that he likes to make up stories,” she said blatantly. “He’s a compulsive liar.”

Robin paused his chewing of the food he was able to put in his mouth. So, Jack was a liar, huh? Well, truth be told, that story was very outlandish for all he knew. God, he hated this place; hated people. He just wanted to be alone and not have to worry about who was lying, who was telling the truth...his heart started pounding again behind his rib cage. He ignored it as best he could and swallowed the small lump on his tongue, hating the feeling of it going down into his stomach. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She smiled at him before standing up. “Don’t worry. You’re safe here. There are good people in this place,” she assured. “Finish up and then it’s free time. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Robin nodded absentmindedly, pushing his food around on the plate. 

“Make sure you eat, please,” she affirmed before walking away. Robin paused and looked in her direction. A small pang of anxiety struck his nerves as Jack’s words resurfaced in his head. _They take that shit seriously,_ he had said. 

Was it true...?

He figured it was best not to dwell on it further. After taking a few more bites of his mashed potatoes and some chomps off of his chicken, a very gentle bell sounded. A couple of patients got up from their seats and made their way out of the cafeteria, to which Robin joined them, albeit slowly. He nervously looked around for the nurse who had escorted him here. Once he caught sight of her purple scrubs, he practically scurried on over to her. The nurse looked him over. She could tell he looked a little rattled from his time in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry this first dinner was a bit difficult for you, Mr. Torkar," she sympathized. "If need be, we can make sure that Mr. Mcloughlin keeps his distance from you next time you're here."

"N-No no, you don't have to do that. It's fine," Robin muttered. He didn't want to do that to Jack, especially when the man was just trying to be friendly.

“Are you sure? He seemed to bother you,” she replied, dead serious.

“Really, it’s fine. He’s just...just trying to be nice,” Robin replied nervously. 

“Well, alright. C’mon. Let’s go to the lounge and we can take a walk outside if you’d like.”

“That sounds nice,” Robin responded softly. Maybe there won’t be so many people out there and he can enjoy the sunshine. Sure, the nurse had to walk with him, but at least he could enjoy some fresh air.

Together they made their way into the lounge where a few patients were already sitting, minding their own activities. Some were playing checkers together, while some were sitting with nurses learning how to knit and sew. They walked past a man who was solving a puzzle, muttering to himself with his caregiver sitting by his side. Robin kept his head down for the most part, only catching small glimpses here and there as they made their way to the back yard door. Then, they were walking past the couch and Robin glanced up to see the back of a mop of green colored hair looking forward at the television. Some little cartoon was playing that Robin couldn’t name. Sean didn’t even look in their direction; he just kept staring off, knees under his chin, bare foot, and he was rocking on his butt. Robin stared a little longer until they reached the exit.

“Okay, Robin. Let’s get some fresh air,” the nurse said sweetly as she opened the door, letting the warm sunlight strike his face.

The path they walked along consisted of fresh dirt and stone tiles neatly arranged, and looked to lead to multiple small places. Robin spotted a tiny garden not too far off, as well as a large fountain and what looked to be a playground of sorts. His interest was piqued by the large glass greenhouse he glimpsed at the end of the path; eyes lighting up in curiosity. The nurse caught his gaze and smiled. "That's the facility's greenhouse. We grow a variety of veggies and fruits there, as well as plenty of herbs. Sometimes we'll let a few patients inside so they can grow their own plants. It can be quite rewarding for most, planting a small seed and watching as it becomes something so much bigger."

Robin grinned, almost wider than he had in a long time. "Can we go in there now?"

The nurse patted his shoulder. "Perhaps some other time, sweetheart. I'm sure that your group will eventually take a trip into there and plant some flowers."

"...Wait...group?" Robin suddenly became confused.

"Yes," the woman replied. "Shortly after our new patients arrive, we assign them to a 'study group' of sorts based on our evaluation of them. Your evaluation will be tomorrow morning with Dr. Chrysat."

Robin bit his lip but didn’t argue. They had their ways and he couldn’t question it. It sounded nice in theory, but he knew his anxiety would take over eventually. They continued walking around, Robin catching glimpses of the grass and flowers. The fence on the perimeter had barbed wire at the top and was a bit rusty in some areas. But he looked past that, staring at the trees again. The nurse was saying something else, but he wasn’t paying attention. He zoned out, clutching the die in his pocket. The pathway went in a circle of sorts and eventually they were walking back towards the building. Robin happened to look up and saw Jack standing at the window, looking out at them. He was sucking on his thumb and walked away when he noticed Robin was looking. Robin wondered if a voice told him to. Once they arrived back inside, Robin was escorted back to his room. The nurse watched him as he approached his bed and sat down with a small huff. She offered him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure tomorrow will be much better for you. Have a good evening, Mr. Torkar." With that she closed and locked the door.

Robin sighed as he watched her leave and shuddered when he heard the latch click. Locked in...he always felt locked in. Guess he couldn’t complain too much. The room was specified for his own needs.

Still...

He sighed again and was about to lay down to try and sleep when he heard a weird rustle of paper sound from his door. He leaned over to get a good look and caught a slip of paper being shoved underneath his doorway. Curious he stood and sauntered towards it. He picked it up, realizing that it was folded. He unfolded it carefully and saw there was a little message on the inside that read:

“We’re sorry.” - Jack

Robin felt his shoulders sag a little, as a pang of sadness hit him. He hadn't expected an apology from Jack, let alone a note apologizing for his voices as well. Now he felt bad all of a sudden. Perhaps he shouldn't have given Jack such a cold shoulder earlier today. Heaving a tired sigh, Robin pocketed the note and went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt good on his tense body; he felt like he could stay in there forever. Once he was finally relaxed enough, he changed into his pjs and curled up in his new bed. He wouldn't lie that his thoughts were still drifting to what the nurse had said to him not too long ago. That he was going to have an evaluation tomorrow morning. What would it even be about? They weren't going to poke and prod at him...were they? An uneasy chill ran down Robin's spine, alerting his nerves. The swedish man tried taking a few deep breaths, willing his body to calm down again. He needed to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be another new and strange day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came faster than Robin wanted it to. At least he had gotten some sleep. It wasn’t the best, but he would make do. A soft alarm bell sounded in his room, indicating that it was time for the patients to wake up. Robin slowly sat up in his bed, thankful the blankets were enough to keep him warm. This room was chilly. He looked out his window, seeing orange and blue hues as the sun had just peaked over the horizon, streaming shadows of the trees on the ground.

A sense of ease came over Robin.

He wasn't sure why, but the feeling of waking up in this room, and not having to go back to....that place. That very specific place he had gone back to every day in the past. It felt...nice. He sat in bed for a few more minutes, staring out at the gorgeous view his room provided, before he willed his body to get up and go to the bathroom. Today was his evaluation. And he figured he may as well wash away the last dredges of sleep from his eyes so he didn't appear to be a slumbering zombie to the doctors and nurses.

Robin exited the bathroom, toweling down his face when his door gave a quiet beep and opened up. The same blonde nurse from yesterday had stepped in. “Oh Robin! Good morning. Nice to see you already awake. I was just coming to escort you,” she said cheerfully.

“...For the evaluation?” he questioned.

“Well, we're going to get you breakfast first, and then the evaluation will be after that. How did you sleep?” she asked as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

“Okay, I guess,” he replied. “My room is cold.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can always ask them to turn up the temperature for you.”

“...I’d appreciate it.”

It seemed like a familiar scene. Though the fact that it had even become familiar to Robin showed how quickly this new life was taking over him. He grabbed a tray of his breakfast; freshly scrambled eggs with a side of hot, crispy bacon along with a cup of orange juice. The swedish man looked for the same table he had sat at yesterday. To his luck, it was empty yet again. He took a seat, and helped himself to his food, now actually having an appetite this morning.

After a few bites in, Robin looked up, curious to see if Jack was anywhere in the cafeteria. His blue eyes scanned the area, looking for that bright green hair. Strangely enough, he didn't see him. Had he already eaten breakfast and left? Or was he off doing something else?

He chewed his food, albeit pretty slowly, but it got into his stomach nonetheless. At least no one can complain about it. He surveyed the cafeteria again, kind of hoping he would at least see the green headed man, but still no avail. A part of him was disappointed. For some reason, he wanted to let Jack know he’d gotten his note and that he...well, they were forgiven. Maybe he could find him later. He continued eating, actually enjoying the nice taste of the bacon. It’s been a while since he’s had it. He’d almost forgotten what it tasted like.

After he was through, Robin put his plate in a wash bin before meeting with the blonde lady again. Maybe he should learn her name.

"Ready to go?" she sweetly asked.

Robin nodded, and they exited the cafeteria.

He was surprised by just how huge this place was. With every corridor they went down, it just seemed to stretch on for miles. They passed by a few doctors and nurses. Some accompanied by other patients. One was leaning up against the wall and fidgeting with their hands, murmuring loudly to themselves. A doctor was by their side, gently patting their shoulder and giving them gentle reassurance.

Once Robin and his nurse turned another corner, they came to another set of large glass doors. The nurse swiped her key card, and the doors parted. As they stepped inside, Robin noticed how much more different this part of the building looked. While the facility itself resembled more of an old folk's home, this part looked like an actual hospital. At this, Robin felt his anxiety beginning to spark.

"This way," the nurse instructed, walking them to a lone door. She knocked on it, before opening it and gesturing Robin to step inside. He looked around the room which was very spacious, with bright white walls and a desk in the middle of the room. He looked around the office and stared at the chair.

"Why, good morning, Robin," a familiar voice greeted him. Sitting just behind the desk, rummaging through files, was Dr. Chrysat.

"Um...good morning," the swedish man replied quietly. He shuffled nervously on his feet, standing and feeling rather awkward. He looked around the room a bit more, and suddenly noticed that there were no windows. Chrysat caught onto what Robin was looking for and tried to be comforting. "I can tell that you're a little uncomfortable. Rest assured that you won't be in this room for long. I'll make sure that your evaluation is quick, and then you'll be free to join your study group. Come, take a seat," the doctor gestured to the empty chair in front of him.

Robin still didn't sit. He grasped tightly onto the die in his left hand, wishing he was back in his room. He could feel his heart rate starting to climb. His hands were becoming shaky. And his eyes were darting and looking everywhere but at Dr. Chrysat.

"Robin..." the doctor began, realizing that the patient was growing more anxious by the second. "It's alright. You're safe here, okay? I just need you to sit in the chair and answer a few questions for me. Think you can do that?"

When Robin still didn't reply, Chrysat sat back in his chair. He didn't want to approach Robin, unsure how the man would react. "Okay then, Robin, how would you rate your stress right now on a scale from 1 to 10? With 10 being the highest."

Robin's throat tightened as he tried to speak. Panic started to over take his body and the die in his hand was not helping. "N-N-Nine," he stuttered. “I-I wanna leave, I just--”

At this, Dr. Chrysat slowly got up from his seat and approached Robin from the side. He gently held the man's shoulders, feeling them shake. "Deep breaths, Robin. In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Understand? You're okay. You're safe here."

Robin continued to tremble, but gave a nervous glance to the doctor and nodded. He shakily took in a slow breath, and then exhaled. He repeated the process over and over, until he could he feel his heart beginning to calm down again. Dr. Chrysat smiled warmly. "Very good. How do you feel?"

"S-Still a little stressed..." Robin admitted.

"Think you’d be able to sit down for me?" Chrysat asked.

Robin nodded, still a slight tremor in his form as the doctor guided him to the chair. Robin carefully sat down, feeling embarrassed that he let himself get like that. Everyone was so nice to him; he just... couldn’t take it anymore. All he could think of was home...his real home. Where his real soft bed was, where he could eat his favorite food, and play his video games, and bird watch in his backyard and--

“Robin?” Dr Chrysat called softly to him. 

...But he could never go back. 

This place...was his home now…

"S-Sorry," Robin muttered, ducking his head.

"No need to apologize," Chrysat reassured. "A lot of new patients feel very unsafe and out of place here after their first day with us. But I can assure you, that we will do everything in our power to make your stay as comfortable as possible. We want you to get better, Robin. That's why we brought you here."

Robin simply nodded, and the doctor sat back in his seat once more, going through a folder.

"Now then, starting with your evaluation...we will first start you off with a basic physical. After that, I'm going to read off some questions to you, to which I'd like for you to answer to the best of your ability. Sound good?" Dr. Chrysat asked.

"Yeah..."

With that, they got started on the physical. The doctor and nurse talked him through everything so he wouldn’t be afraid. Typical doctors stuff; took a blood sample, tested reflexes, listened to his heart; normal routine. 

It was the questions he was dreading. 

They sat back down facing each other, the doctor peering over his clipboard as he scribbled a note or two. Robin’s leg bounced under him, his finger caressing the edge of the dice.

Dr. Chrysat shifted through some more papers. "Okay then, Robin, for this part of your evaluation, I'm going to say a variety of specific words to you. When you hear this word, I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?'

"Sure."

"Good, now..." the doctor pulled up a sheet and examined it. "What do you think of when I say the word...'trapped'?"

"...Work."

Chrysat nodded and smiled. "Good." He wrote down some more notes. "Now what do you think of when I say the word...'cubicle'?"

"Nightmare."

"Good good." The doctor jotted down some more notes. "What about...'blood'?"

Robin hesitated at the question. A flash of blood spraying in his head and screams crowded his mind. Instinctively, his heart pounded and his nerves were on fire. But he remained calm on the outside. He squeezed the die in his hand in his pocket. He couldn’t lose his cool here...he was safe here...right? 

“...Scary,” he replied softly.

Dr. Chrysat slowly nodded. "Good, Robin. What about the word....'pen'?"

Another image flashed in Robin's mind. Hand grasping onto a ballpoint pen. Pointed end meeting flesh. Over. And over. And over. Red blooming across a white cotton shirt. The swedish man looked up at his doctor....

And saw _him._ The same man he had attacked. The same man sitting there, with a smile on his face, covered in blood...

Robin immediately fell out of his chair, causing it to clatter noisily, and he immediately skittered back on his behind. "No....no no no no no no....I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I'm sorry! _I'M SORRY!!!"_

“Robin? Robin! You’re safe here, remember? Robin, please listen!” The doctor sprang up from his chair, immediately rushing to the panicking man’s side after he’d pressed a button under his desk to alert the orderlies outside to come in. 

Robin started screaming and flailing his arms as what looked to be his victim approached him. “No! No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!!” He suddenly bolted from his spot on the floor, knocking Chrysat over as he flung himself against one of the walls and desperately clawed at it. "LET ME OUT! _PLEASE LET ME OUT!!!!_ I WANT OUT! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! _I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!!!!"_ He ran to another wall and erratically pounded and clawed at it. "PLEASE! _PLEASE!!!_ **PLEASE!!!!"**

The door swung open and a small team of orderlies immediately rushed in. "Robin! Robin, it's okay. Come away from the wall, please. We don't want to hurt you or for you to hurt yourself," one of them calmly spoke. But their words fell on deaf ears. Robin was lost in that nightmare again. There were only the same monotone voices, the same white walls, the same cramped space, the same...

He clawed harder at the walls, tearing up his fingers and nails and leaving behind streaks of blood. **"PLEASE LET ME OUT!!! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"** He suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind. On instinct, Robin swung an arm back and flailed, hitting one of the orderlies in the face. Another arm grabbed him, this time his shoulder. Another grabbed his arm.

Robin _sobbed._ This was too much. He was going to die...he was going to die right here and...

He felt his body being forced to the ground, cheek meeting the cold tile of the floor. Still, he struggled and thrashed like a wild animal, still screaming, still begging, still crying. He almost didn't even feel the prick of a needle being stuck into his neck. Robin slowly calmed down, barely feeling the hands on him as his vision swam, his limbs going numb, and his muscles tingling. He sobbed heavily, hiccuping with every inhale, his chest heaving. Were people talking to him? He didn’t even know...

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m...so....rry...”

He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and soon, he passed out.

\---

The next time he woke, he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, his head aching. He groaned and tried to rub his eyes, but found his arms and legs were bound to the bed he was lying in. He shook the cuffs slightly to test their hold.

“I wouldn’t bother,” a soft Irish voice said, approaching the bed. “They keep them pretty tight.”

Robin looked in the direction of the voice only to see bright green hair and Jack underneath it. He was being escorted by a smaller nurse and they both walked to the side of his bed.

“Jack? What are you doing here?” Robin asked, a bit confused.

The Irishman nervously scratched the back of his head, looking the other way. "Well I...I mean, we...we wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you during breakfast, and I heard from one of the doctors that there was a commotion."

Robin sighed and closed his eyes. It came back to him now. He must've had another violent panic attack. He opened his eyes again, and they were now filmed with tears. "....I-I'm sorry."

The nurse beside Jack reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Sssshhhh, it's okay, honey. That's all over now. Jack, I’m going to need you to step back. I need to change his bandages. Here, sit down,” she says quietly to him as she pulls out a chair for him. He nods sadly as he sits down, biting the hem of his shirt.

“No, I’m not going to point it out. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, alright?” he whispered to himself, looking from side to side. Robin stopped sobbing and looked at his hands. Sure enough, they were taped up with bloody bandages. As the nurse gently held his hands and proceeded to change the bandages, Robin looked over to Jack. "So...um...I just wanted to say that...I forgive you."

Jack perked up, and slightly tilted his head. "What?"

"I forgive you. You and your...voices," Robin replied, flinching just a small bit as the nurse wiped down his wounds with some rubbing alcohol. She offered a quiet apology. The swedish man saw Jack's shoulders sag just a bit, like a small weight had been taken off of them. Jack's frown turned into a small smile.

"It's okay," he reassured. "We're just...really happy to see you again. And hey! Guess what? You're actually in my study group! Of course, I mean, study group is currently over for today, but...!"

"Slow down, Jack," the nurse chuckled lightly.

"Right, right. But tomorrow, we'll be able to have study group together!" he spoke with excitement, watching Robin expectantly.

“Doesn’t that sound nice, Robin?” his nurse asked him with a sweet smile. 

He smiled back very briefly. “...Yeah. Yeah, that does sound nice.”

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Jack said, clapping his hands in excitement. 

“Jack!” A male voice sounded from the doorway. “C’mon buddy. Say goodbye to your friend. You can see him later.”

“Do you promise?” Jack asked him as he stood up.

“You’ll see him later. C’mon bud. Your free is almost up.”

“Okay, Justin,” he said with excitement. He paused and looked at Robin. “We’ll see you later, friend!” And with that, he skipped away. Robin managed a chuckle. Man, he wished he had energy like that. Or at least, he wished he was able to bounce back that fast from his emotions.

"That boy always seems to be running on caffeine," the nurse quietly laughed. She carefully finished with Robin's bandages, and then gently fastened his hands to the bed again. She saw the disappointment on Robin's face immediately and softly touched his hand. "I'm sorry, honey. But per Dr. Chrysat's orders, we have to keep your limbs restrained, just in case you end up having another panic attack."

Robin cast his gaze to the side. "...I understand. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Chin up, sweetheart. Tomorrow morning you'll be out of this bed and back on your feet. But for now, try to get some rest, okay? You've already had a very overwhelming day."

The swedish man sighed again. Boy, was that an understatement…

Robin tried to sleep when night time came around, but he just couldn’t. And it wasn’t because he was stuck in the bed. Well, okay, that may have been part of it. But the nurses helped him throughout the day. They brought him food, escorted him to the bathroom, made sure he got up enough to stretch and walk around before lying down again. But he never left the infirmary.

No, this was different.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Jack and his bright face...and his caring nature...and how his mind must’ve worked and his--

...Okay. He was thinking about him...a lot.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, almost glaring at the ceiling. Why had Jack been on his mind this whole time? Was he really that desperate for a friend in this place? Perhaps that was the case. He pondered more on what it must be like for Jack, to have all those voices in his head. Jack hadn't even told him how many voices there were. For all he knew, Jack could easily have over thirty voices. And even if you had that many voices, how could you keep track of which voice belonged to who? Or if you could even recognize your own voice anymore?

Robin shivered at the thought. He couldn't imagine something like that. He himself was already haunted by PTSD and a bad anxiety disorder. Adding imaginary voices to the mix would probably turn him more insane than he already was. But even so, the young Irishman was so peppy, like nothing could get him down. Robin wondered what Jack even did to get himself into the hospital in the first place. Did he admit himself? He didn’t seem dangerous.

Robin yawned as the racing thoughts started to drift away, his mind shutting down from the long day. 

It was going to be another tiring day tomorrow. But...hopefully, it would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next day arrived, Robin tried his best not to get his hopes up too high. Sure, he had finally left the infirmary and didn't need to do another evaluation, thank goodness. But Robin always had a sinking feeling that something was gonna go wrong. Breakfast went by smoothly as usual, to which again, he was surprised to not see Jack anywhere.

It wasn't until it was time for study group did Robin finally come across him. He was put in a large room, with chairs put up in a circle in the center. There were different people sitting in each one, along with three other doctors in the room with him. He felt a small surge of happiness fill him when he caught sight of Jack's obnoxiously green hair. The Irishman spotted him, face lighting up like a christmas tree as he waved Robin over.

"Hey Robin! Over here! Sit next to me! I saved you a seat!"

Robin walked over to the empty chair slowly and sat down. Jack smiled at him, clapping his hands in giddiness. “I’m glad you’re here. We’re going to be making dream catchers today!” Jack said exuberantly but then put a hand over his mouth and sat still again. “S-Sorry. I hope I’m not frightening you again.”

“No, no. You’re fine,” Robin replied sheepishly as he looked at his lap.

“...No, I don’t think so,” Jack said quietly. Robin raised his head and Jack was looking over his left shoulder, mumbling. “You think so? You...think he’ll like it?”

“Jack?”

“Oh, sorry. He was just...never mind. I can’t spoil the surprise,” Jack exclaimed with a bright smile. 

God it was infectious.

Robin smiled back. "If you say so."

They were given about an hour and a half to make their dreamcatchers, with the staff carefully coaching each one of them through it. Robin saw one patient beginning to get upset with their creation. They were silently cursing to themself, before they seemed to give up and buried their face into their hands, making a very unhappy sound that seemed to be a mix of frustration and sadness. Two doctors knelt beside them, giving encouraging words and telling them that they could help. It was a comforting scene, as Robin put his focus back onto his own project. He cast a glance at Jack, getting a small sneak peek of the Irishman's work. Until something occurred to Robin...

He had just now seemed to notice that he heard a very faint sound of music coming from somewhere. And that very music was emanating from the wireless earbuds in Jack's ears, which Robin now saw. Funny...had Jack always been wearing those? Come to think of it, he had always heard some kind of faint music coming from Jack. Robin had no idea why they allowed that sort of thing for him. It wasn't until Jack noticed that Robin was staring did he perk up and chuckle.

"Music helps block out the voices a bit," Jack explained. "Also helps me think a bit clearer too."

Robin nodded before asking, “What are you listening to?”

“Here, I’ll let you listen,” Jack said as he pulled out an ear bud, wiped it off, and handed it to the Swedish man. Robin took it gingerly and stuck it in his ear. He was immediately hit with some smooth classical music, perhaps Beethoven, or Bach. He couldn’t really tell. It was nice nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Jack,” Robin said with a small smile. 

“You’re welcome! Oh hey! You’re almost done. Me too!” Jack said with glee as he finished wrapping the final string over the circle. Robin just watched him, almost forgetting about his own. Jack’s was...beautiful, actually. The Irishman was very creative with how color coordinated the beads were and the complexity of the strings? Wow, flawless. He looked at his own and frowned. It wasn’t as pretty as Jack’s was.

“Do you want some help, friend?” Jack offered shyly.

Robin gave Jack's shoulder a playful shove. "What kind of question is that? Think mine looks better than yours? Scared I'll show you up?"

Jack let out a spout of bubbly laughter. "Oh yeah, Robin, yours is totally much better than mine," he added sarcastically. The two friends shared more laughter together, working on their dreamcatchers till their time was up. And it was here that Robin finally got to see the outcome of Jack's.

“My favorite color is green,” Jack said in a hushed voice.

“”I couldn’t tell. It’s not like you have green hair or anything,” Robin joked.

“Hey! I look good with green hair!” Jack retorted playfully.

“I never said you didn't!” Robin shot back, feeling more open and calm now...that is until he realized what he just said. “Um...”

Jack blushed a little and rubbed his neck. Robin felt embarrassed too and looked down at his dream catcher, staring at the strings. 

“Well, um, thank you. Uh, here! We made this for you,” Jack clapped back and handed Robin the green and white dream catcher. 

“But...this is yours,” Robin tried to offer back. 

“We want you to have it. We don’t want you to have nightmares. Having two dream catchers is better than one!” Jack said with a smile. A wave of what felt like happiness and acceptance washed over Robin, at Jack's kind gesture. He'd only known the guy for a day and a half and this person was already treating him like a close friend. Quite frankly, it warmed Robin's heart. Jack saw the sad smile on the swedish man's face, and grew a little worried.

"You okay? I mean, if you don't like it..." he trailed off.

"No no, I-I love it!" Robin was quick to jump in. "Sorry, just...this is a very nice thing you've done for me. I just wasn't expecting it," he added with a quiet chuckle.

Jack smiled at Robin before he turned his head to mutter to himself. "I know, I know. You were right. Thanks..."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "...What did they say?"

"Oh, uh, well he said he knew you'd like it and that I was just being too...sheepish," Jack said, embarrassed. "He's sorta like my dad, in a weird way."

Robin laughed. "Well, I mean, he's not wrong. You are being a bit sheepish." He thought he saw a blush paint Jack's cheeks, before the Irishman rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up."

Once every patient in the room had finished their dreamcatchers, the doctors then announced that they would all be going outside to plant flowers in the garden. At this, Robin felt his spirits lift immensely. Finally, he would be allowed outside again! Out in the sun and in the open, fresh air.

"Oh! This is one of my favorite activities! I love smelling every flower before I plant them!" Jack said with excitement of a child. Robin smiled at him, loving how enthusiastic he was. The nurses and doctors soon helped everyone outside and Robin closed his eyes for a moment to let the sun rays soak into his skin. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, letting his lungs expand until they were about to burst. They were led to the small garden Robin had remembered passing when he went on his first tour of the place. Some plants had already been planted earlier, judging by how the soil had been disturbed. Each patient was given a few seeds, as well as a very tiny watering can, as the doctors and nurses instructed the patients on how to dig a deep enough hole for each of their seeds. Robin and Jack looked at each other's seeds, trying to guess what they had.

"What do you think you have?" Jack asked, inquisitively looking at what was in Robin's hands.

"Not a clue," the swedish man chuckled. "But I'm sure I'll have a good idea once it starts to sprout. What about you?"

Jack turned the seeds over in his palm, trying to guess. “Hmm, I don’t know. But I hope it’s posies! Or sun flowers. Or dandelions!”

“Dandelions are weeds, though.”

“Doesn’t make them any less pretty,” Jack said with a smile and shrug. Robin smiled at the young man’s positivity. He wished he could have that. Soon, their activity instructors came around with trowels. One brunette-headed nurse came over to the two men and knelt down with a smile. “Robin and Jack, I presume.”

“Who’s asking, Linda?” Jack joked and got a cute laugh out of both of them. Robin smiled and blushed while he looked down at the seeds in his own hand.

The nurse gave a half smile. "Feeling like a jokester today, hm, Jack?"

The Irishman lowered his head a bit. "....Sorry."

Robin patted his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get these planted. Bet mine will sprout before yours."

"What??? That makes no sense! We're planting them at the same time!" Jack laughed.

Once the seeds had been planted and properly watered, the patients were led back into the building and dismissed for free time. Some left to go back to their rooms, and some chose to hang out in the large living room. It was Robin's first proper free time, so Jack wanted to make sure that he enjoyed it. Jack plopped himself down on the couch, waiting for his friend to do the same. "Sit here, Robin!" he encouraged, patting the space next to him. Robin walked around and gingerly sat on the couch with his feet on the floor. Jack tilted his head as he sat cross legged. 

“This is comfortable for me. I love this couch. I love this spot! What do you want to watch?” Jack rambled as he grabbed the remote.

Robin found himself becoming tongue-tied again. "Um...well...I don't really have a favorite show. Do you?" He could only guess what channels would be available to watch for a place that housed mentally unstable individuals. Robin didn't watch a lot of TV, even when he lived back home. Sure, he enjoyed a good movie every so often, or maybe a comedian special, but as the years had passed for him, Robin had found himself no longer gravitating towards TV in general. Too much unnecessary drama and unfunny shows.

“...I like watching cartoons...are you okay with that?” Jack asked cautiously. “It keeps these guys entertained too. And they keep the ‘bad one’ quiet too. He doesn’t like them.”

“Bad one?” Robin asked curiously.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, resting his chin on them. "Yeah....He's not very nice."

"In what way?" Robin asked again, growing more interested.

"He's just....really bad. I don't wanna talk about it right now." Jack's voice had grown quieter. Much more quieter than Robin had heard it. The swedish man figured it was best to drop the subject for now. Perhaps he'd find another time to ask him.

"Well, how about we watch some cartoons then. If it will keep Him away and the others seem to like cartoons," Robin offered as he took the remote from the cushions and looked for the channel. 

"Thanks. Next time, we can watch what you want since I chose this time!" Jack said with a surge of energy.

"That's very nice of you, Jack," Robin said with a smile. Jack smiled back and scooted closer to Robin, making him flinch a little.

Jack immediately noticed the flinch and backed off a bit. "S-Sorry! Are you okay?"

Robin's heart was racing. His arms shook and eyes went wide. He tried to take a few careful breaths. "Y-Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

A sad look crossed the Irishman's face, believing that he had messed up yet again. "Sorry..." he quietly muttered, curling up further into the couch and watching the TV with a downcast look. Robin glanced at him, feeling bad for reacting so strongly to...touching shoulders. Why had he even flinched in the first place? Taking a small chance, Robin leaned back against Jack, with their shoulders fully touching. Jack looked up at the touch and blushed heavily. Robin tried to ignore it and just closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling; it’s been a while since he’s really touched anyone...after what happened. 

“Is...Is this okay, Robin?”

Robin just nodded his head, trying to stay focused, just trying to get used to the touch, just...trying. 

“Shh, don’t scare him....oh yeah...I forgot he can’t hear you,” Jack mumbled. “...he looks peaceful...”

Robin listened to Jack quietly ramble to himself. The Irishman went silent for a moment, before he heard him quietly say, ".....shut up....Just let me enjoy this.......please."

The 'please' sounded heartbreaking to Robin. Whatever voice was speaking to Jack, it certainly wasn't a friendly one and it sounded like it had been tormenting him for quite some time. Robin opened his eyes back up and watched the moving figures on the TV screen, not moving from his spot, with a gentle smile still on his face.

“Don’t listen to him, Jack,” Robin said softly.

“Yeah...he’s an asshole,” Jack replied.

Some time had passed after that with Jack eventually leaning his head over Robin's shoulder. They watched a few minutes of cartoons in silence, letting the silly sound effects fill their ears. All time ceased and Robin became more at ease with each passing moment. He yawns and shuts his eyes again, letting his mind wander...The warmth of Jack was...nice. This was nice. He missed it more than he thought. He wasn't sure when he had dozed off. Though the sound of a doctor's voice reaching their ears quickly woke him up.

"Alright, you two sleepyheads, free time is over," a black-haired gentleman chuckled. "It's time to get some lunch. After that, we'll escort you back to your rooms."

Robin was practically jolted awake, his heart briefly racing as he tried to calm himself down. He realized Jack had also dozed off on his shoulder. The Irishman looked so peaceful. The sight alone warmed Robin's heart. He gently pushed Jack, carefully waking him up. "Hey, it's lunch time."

“Huh? Wha? Oh...okay,” Jack said as he woke in a sluggish fashion and stretched his arms.

They walked together to the cafeteria, shoulders occasionally bumping on the way there. After they had grabbed their trays of piping hot meatloaf and fries, the pair sat down at their usual table. They had both promised to each other to eat, despite the fact neither of them were hungry. As Robin stuffed his mouth, he popped a question. "So...do you have names for your voices?"

Jack looked up from his own food, chomping on a french fry. "No. Not really. Aside from the asshole..."

Robin managed a light chuckle. "Well, maybe we could give them some names?"

"What?...Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, it may make it easier for you to identify them, so you get less overwhelmed about who is who and who is currently talking," Robin suggested, taking another hefty bite of his meatloaf. He watched as Jack lowered his head a bit, noticing that the Irishman looked just a tad bit distraught, almost confused.

“I...I never thought of naming them before...I don’t even know what to name them,” Jack said as he looked up again, his eye brows knitting together.

“Do you know how many voices there are?” Robin asked carefully.

“I...I think there's...5 or 6,” Jack replied, really thinking about it. “It’s kind of hard to tell sometimes if I’m honest…...yes, I included you,” he added, speaking to a voice.

Robin smirked at that as Jack ate another piece of his meatloaf.

"M'kay then, what if we start with the Asshole," Robin asked, almost choking on his food as Jack nearly spit his out with the sputter of laughter he had.

"G-Geez, dude! Don't say shit like that when I've got a mouthful of food!" Jack laughed, wiping his mouth.

Robin laughed in return and waved him off. "Sorry sorry. What I meant was, let's start with the jerk. You said he's pretty mean to you and the other voices, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then. So he kinda sounds like the complete opposite of you. Like...an 'anti' you."

“ ‘Anti’....I like that word. Let’s call him that!” Jack said enthusiastically. 

“Okay, easy Jack. We got 5, err, 6? To go?” Robin guessed. Jack nodded at him. “So, what is this ‘father-like’ guy about?”

“Oh, he’s just always making sure I take care of myself. He’s like the doctors here. Always watching over me and stuff. He also has a...weird accent. I can’t quite place it but it sounds close to German.”

“Why don’t we give him a German name then. That would suit him,” Robin offered. How fascinating was that? To have another voice in your head that even had a foreign accent? He was becoming even more intrigued.

"Hmm..." Jack thought long and hard. "...Is Henrik a German name?"

"I haven't a clue," Robin chuckled.

"Henrik...Henrik something," Jack muttered to himself. "Sheep...Schneep...Schneeple...stien! Henrik Von Schneeplestien!"

Robin giggled at his excitement. “Okay, 2 down, 4 to go.”

“Hmm...haha, okay okay, you can be next,” Jack said with a playful eye roll. “This guy says he can turn into a cat and he’s really good at card tricks. He’s never taught me, but I’ve seen him do it!”

Robin just nodded, not wanting to spoil his illogical fantasy. “Yeah? You know, I used to have a cat named Marvin who was good at tricks, like disappearing. Does he like that name?”

Jack's eyes fell out of focus for a moment and his head slightly fell to the side. The very manner kind of startled Robin a bit. It was like watching a robot that had just had its plug pulled. But it only lasted for a moment, until Jack was set on Robin again and smiled brightly. "He loves it! He calls himself...Marvin the Magnificent!"

Robin laughed. "Sounds like a real showman."

"Now there's this other one," Jack's voice got a bit quiet again. "He kind of reminds me of a skater dude, especially with his slang. He loves messing around with his nerf gun, and he says he's a good shot. But, as excited as he seems, he's also....pretty sad."

"What do you mean?" Robin finished the last of his meal, giving Jack his full attention.

"Well, whenever I feel sad, he always seems to suggest alcohol to me. I...I used to drink a lot before I came here. He's a cool guy but...I wonder why he always seems sad and lonely."

Robin listened intently. "Well then...what name do you feel would suit him best? Perhaps something energetic for him?"

“Hmmm...well, he loves skateboarding and he sometimes chases Anti away...Chase! I wanna call you Chase. What do you think?” Jack asks and then paused. “Brody? Really...? Okay fine.” Jack turned back to Robin. “He likes Chase Brody for some weird reason. But he liked being called Chase!” 

“Okay, okay. Who else is left?” 

“Um, there’s this one guy who is super helpful, like he always wants me to stick up and do something for someone. He’s kind of pushy.”

“He sounds like a superhero,” Robin remarked.

“...Yeah, yeah he kind of is....hahaha! He says he wants a superhero name now,” Jack exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe he could be, like, the superhero version of you!" Robin pointed out. "Let's call him...Jackieboy...Man!" he laughed. "Gotta add the 'man' in there, of course."

Jack sputtered with laughter. "That's perfect!" He sat still for a second and smiled. "And he loves it! He's already gloating about it."

“Superheroes have huge egos. I’m not surprised,” Robin giggled. “Alright, so we have Chase, Henrik, Marvin, Anti, and Jackieboy. Who’s the last one?”

“...He speaks sign language and I never understood him, sadly.”

“So...he doesn’t talk at all?”

“Not verbally, no. But he is a sweet person. He likes to read so I go to the library for him to look at books.”

“Can you mimic some of the signs he makes? I might be able to interpret.”

“You sign?”

“Well, sometimes. I know the ASL alphabet and a few words. “

“I can try,” Jack said.

Robin watched with fascination as Jack made a few intricate motions with his hands. He made them slowly though, his eyes focusing on somewhere that apparently the swedish man couldn't see. Robin watched the nimble fingers move gracefully as he was studying what this voiceless man was signing to him. Wow...this was so fascinating to watch. A man communicating with sign language in another man’s head that didn’t know sign language? Robin tried not to think too hard about it, or else his head would explode. He waited patiently and watched Jack move his fingers.

“Okay, I asked him what he’d like to be called and this is what he’s flashing at me,” Jack said slowly as he mimicked what he saw in his head.

...whoa. The signing was perfect. 

“ _JJ._ What does it stand for?”

“Hang on,” Jack said and looked towards the ceiling and asked the ‘mute’ man silently. Jack started signing again and Robin followed the hand gestures perfectly. “He really likes whiskey. I used to drink Jameson a lot and that was his favorite too. That and Jack Daniels. Can’t forget about good ol’ jack.”

Robin nodded and that was the perfect clue he needed because...well, Jack was spelling out a full name without realizing it. 

“Jameson...Jack...son,” Robin said out loud. “Huh. Interesting name, but solid.”

“I like it too! It rolls off the tongue so easily! Almost like a nursery rhyme!”

"Welp, I'd say that wraps up about everyone. How do they all feel about their new names?" Robin wondered.

Jack gripped his head and squinted his eyes shut. "They're really happy, but god now they definitely won't shut up..." He suddenly snapped his head to the side, almost so fast that Robin feared he had hurt himself. Jack's head remained awkwardly to the side in a painful manner, but his eyes found Robin's....and Robin almost shivered at that glare. Something came out of Jack's mouth, and the swedish man knew right away that it wasn't his friend speaking.

"Figures a fucking loonatic like you would give me a shitty name like 'Anti'. Stop giving Jack ideas...He's already annoying enough as it is..."

Robin heart rate elevated slightly. The tone that came out of Jack's voice was...scary. Scary and different. And he tried not to show his fear as 'Jack' kept staring at him. What the hell was...

Jack suddenly dropped his head, almost banging it on the table, and he groaned.

“J-Jack? Are you okay?” Robin called out to him softly.

“....Wha? Oh no...did...did He hurt anyone?” Jack asked in a frightened voice.

“No, no, no one got hurt,” Robin tried to assure him. “That looks painful.”

“It hurts sometimes...I’m more worried about you, though...Anti doesn’t like people...at all,” Jack said slowly as he held his temple, embarrassed and in slight pain.

"Yeah, I can tell," Robin muttered. "...That was the first time he talked directly to me."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I hope that didn't scare you or anything." Jack looked very worried.

"I mean, I won't lie, it...kinda did," Robin admitted. "But it was also...really interesting. I never thought I'd hear what he sounds like."

Jack rubbed at his temples again, giving a small sigh. "I'm the one who's mostly in control, so it's really rare for any of them to speak 'through' me. Anti has sometimes spoken directly to the staff here...They really dislike him..."

Robin didn’t want to say he was scary. He didn’t want to feed this ego that Anti had. The guy seemed malicious enough to fuel or egg him on. Jack seemed to hold his own really well, anyway. Robin let it roll off his shoulders and offered Jack the best smile that he could. “Best not dwell on it, Jack. As long as you’re okay.”

Jack returned the smile, albeit nervously. "Yeah...I guess I am." A quiet alarm sounded, which signaled lunch time was over. Robin and Jack's respective doctors came over to walk them back to their rooms.

"Where's your room at?" Robin asked.

"Oh, mine is where the special ones are. I have a lot of speakers built into my room to play calming music!" Jack grinned.

"Hey, mine's a special room too."

“What kind of room do you have?” Jack inquired as they stood up from the table with their doctors.

“I’m glad to see you men getting along really well,” Dr. Chrysat interrupted . “But Jack, you know the rules. No visiting each other's rooms.”

“...Not even if they were escorted?” Robin asked curiously.

“Unfortunately not. It’s hospital policy,” the doctor said as gently as he could.

Jack gave a frustrated sigh through his nose. "I know, I know..."

"M'kay, Jack, let's get going," the Irishman's doctor instructed, motioning for Jack to follow. Jack looked to his doctor, and then back to Robin. In a split second decision, the Irishman pulled Robin into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for today..." he managed to quietly speak into Robin's ear, before he let go and followed after his doctor. Robin stiffened at the contact, worried his panic might set in. But it didn’t. His heart remained calm, his body was under control. And he shuddered when Jack whispered to him. A small shiver went down his spine. 

It felt good...

Before he knew it, Jack let him go and skipped away back with his doctor and they left the cafeteria.

“Robin? Are you okay?” Dr Chrysat asked.

The swedish man gave a quick nod, and he found that that smile never left his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Dr. Chrysat looked content, gently patting Robin's back. "Well then, that's certainly good to hear. Especially from someone who initially had a rough start here. Shall we get going?"

Robin nodded again and followed behind. That evening, as he laid in bed, staring out his massive window and watching as a few fireflies danced in the grassy field, Robin couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for him. Dr. Chrysat was right, upon first arriving here, it hadn't been that great of an experience for Robin. But even after just two days, he had already made a friend. Robin never thought he was capable of even making another friend, not after what happened after that...incident. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine, and he pushed that thought out of his mind. Or at least tried to. He still wanted to know more about his new friend. Jack certainly seemed grateful that they had worked together to give his voices names, but curiosity was prodding harder at Robin. How had Jack ended up in a place like this?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, and Robin was being woken up by a gentle alarm. He rubbed his eyes and sat up under his covers, yawning before walking over to the bathroom. When he emerged after doing his business, his eye caught a glimpse of a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, Robin walked over and picked it up. His heart dropped when he read the small sentence over and over just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

_‘you can’t have him. He’s MINE’_

At first, Robin was not only scared, but also confused. Who the hell had wrote this and why had they given it to him? But then it clicked.

....Had Anti sent this message to him? Just from the message alone, the voice seemed rather possessive of Jack. But why? Why was he possessive of Jack and yet treated him poorly? It made no sense. There was a gentle beeping sound that came to his ears and he jumped a little as he shoved the piece of paper into his pocket when he saw the nurse with blonde hair standing in the doorway. 

“Good morning, Mr. Torkar. How did you sleep?” she asked politely while walking in with some fresh towels.

“Uh, fine fine. Thank you,” he answered nervously.

She placed the towels on the counter of Robin's sink, before she eyed him curiously. "Are you sure? You look a little out of sorts."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin reassured. "Just...hungry, I guess."

The nurse smiled. "Well then, let's go get you some breakfast, shall we? I bet your friend, Jack, will be happy to see you."

Robin perked up at Jack’s name, his mind filling with glee at the thought. He got dressed quickly and walked down to the cafeteria, seeing his friend already sitting down at their spot. Jack was happily munching on some eggs when he spotted Robin entering. He smiled wide, still chewing his food and waved vigorously. Robin smiled back and rushed through the line as politely as he could to grab some food. He grabbed a pancake along with some eggs, still not feeling really hungry, but it was the principle of things. He walked over to Jack who was already scooting a little away to let him sit. “Good morning!” the Irishman greeted.

“Good morning.” Robin replied with a grin.

Seeing Jack smile filled Robin's heart with joy. He still didn't know how the man did it, what with having so many voices in his head and living here in this place, but so long as Jack was happy, Robin was happy. They ate together in silence for a bit, savoring their breakfast and just quietly enjoying each other's presence. A thought came upon Robin though. He wanted to ask Jack about the note he had received from...Anti. Would it be wise to talk about such a thing? This would technically be the only time they'd get to hang out together; the two of them had different schedules today. Robin's curious nature jabbed at him further, and he ended up speaking.

"So I woke up this morning and uhh...found a note by my door," Robin started.

"Huh? Who was it from?" Jack looked clueless, which kind of surprised Robin.

"...From Anti." He fished out the note he had hidden in his pocket.

Jack stopped in the middle of his chewing, snatching the note from Robin's hand after he uncurled it. Jack looked over it again and again, his eyes going back and forth in rapid fire. He swallowed his food, his eyebrows knitting together.

“...Why would he say that...” Jack asked, confused and sounding a little frightened. “Robin?”

Robin sat stunned at his reaction. He was soon regretting his choice to bring it up, but...he didn’t know how else to say it. “I’m...I’m sorry. Jack, I didn’t know…” He was starting to have trouble breathing as he felt a panic attack on the rise.

"I don't even remember walking to your room," Jack muttered, eyes staring blankly ahead. "I don't...even know where your room is to begin with! How did Anti..." He could see Robin beginning to shake. "Robin. Robin, listen. I'm not mad!" He gently gripped the Swedish man's shoulder. "I'm just really confused."

Robin tried to breathe normally, and it went to the point where the nurse walked over, noticing something was happening. 

“Robin? Do you hear me?” Jack called out to him softly. Robin didn’t move. He just trembled and started to sob, his panic rising. He couldn’t even hear the nurse talking to him. He fucked up, he fucked up oh god he fucked up again!

But just as he was about to lose himself, a soft voice came through, calling his name. And the sweet voice was accompanied by two hands...on his face, and the face was attached to green hair...Jack...It was Jack calling out to him, trying to bring him back. His heart beat started to slow down and his breathing was returning to normal. 

Jack just...he just brought him back…

He could now also hear the nurse addressing him. "That's it, Robin. Deep breaths. You're safe here. You're safe here with your friend." She had knelt down to his level, softly patting his knee. Robin's focus was still on Jack, stormy ocean eyes meeting with icy blue.

"You're okay, Robin. I'm here, yeah? I'm right here, buddy."

“What’s happening here? Is everyone alright?” The sound of Dr Chrysat filled the space as he came over to them with some orderlies. All Robin could hear was the sound of Jack’s voice saying sweet soft things to him, their eyes fixed on each other.

“It’s me, buddy. Good ol’ Jack is here.”

"Everything's fine, sir," their nurse replied. "Just a small panic attack."

Jack watched as Robin took another steady breath, before the Swedish man sat up a bit straighter.

"See? He's okay," the Irishman confirmed. Robin looked around him and saw that they were the center of attention in the cafeteria. Some other patients were being escorted out from the place; the commotion being too much for them. Robin swallowed, looking at Dr Chrysat. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” he lied. He didn’t want the doctor to know about the note in fear of not being able to see Jack again. He sat a little closer to the Irishman.

Dr. Chrysat gave a sigh of relief. "Well then, I'm glad the worst is over. Would you like to go back to your room then, Robin?"

The Swedish man shook his head. "No, no. I'm okay, really."

They let Robin and Jack finish their breakfast, with the two of them exchanging friendly glances every so often. And Robin couldn't believe what had just happened. Since the incident, he had never been able to fully come back from his panic attacks. No matter who coached him or helped him, it was always a struggle to calm down. But now, with Jack? His panic attack was here and then immediately gone. All because of Jack...

Something stirred within Robin's heart. And it was a feeling that he was almost afraid wasn't real.

“...I wish I can stay with you today,” Jack murmured as they finished up and he sat a little closer to the Swedish man.

“...Me too....and Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you...I don’t know how but...you pulled me through...No ones ever been able to do that before.”

“You’re welcome.”

They sat in silence for a moment until Robin reached out to him and gave him a hug, pulling Jack close to him. He savored the contact that he missed. He took in Jack’s scent and the softness of his jawline. His heart swelled when he felt Jack return the hug just as tight. 

“Ahem. Robin, Jack?” Their nurses interrupted.

Robin's heart suddenly jolted, and the two of them blushed hard as they quickly separated, not realizing how long they had been hugging. Jack gave a small awkward cough and looked away.

"Breakfast time is over now," the nurses announced. "Let's get you both back to your rooms."

“Can I stay with him? I mean for today?” Robin asked them.

“I don’t think--“

“Please?” Jack begged them like a child wanting a sleepover. “We’re best buds! You can’t separate buddies! ...You’re my buddy too, don’t worry,” Jack said to himself, looking to his right then back at the nurses with his hands folded. “Pretty please?”

The nurses looked at each other and smiled. “Tell you what, boys. Let’s get you ready for the day and then we can talk to the doctors for you. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Jack said excitedly as he jumped from his chair. He trotted over to his nurse and looked back at Robin who didn’t move. “C’mon, buddy!” Jack reached out to Robin and grabbed his hand to help him stand up. Robin gladly took the hand as he stood...feeling his heart pound for a good reason this time as their hands touched.

Jack’s hands were large, but soft in his own. He rubbed his thumb against Jack’s palm only for a split second before they let go.

\---

Robin sat on his bed jittering his leg up and down as he waited patiently for the doctor to say yes to his request. He was growing a little more anxious by the minute as he imagined Jack’s smile and his wonderful hugs. That’s when he remembered the dream catcher hanging above his bed. He took ahold of it gently in his hands and followed the strings with his eyes just to focus on something. Slowly his anxiety dissipated, his heart growing calmer as he followed the patterns and traced the rough material with a fingertip. That’s when there was a small beep by his door. Robin looked up to see Dr. Chrysat standing in the doorway.

“Hi Robin. After some careful debate and considering the brave actions Jack has shown you this morning, we’ll let you spend today together,” he said.

Robin stood up from his seat on the bed. "Th-Thank you! I mean..." He tried not to sound overly excited. "Thank you very much, Dr. Chrysat. Today honestly would be a lot lonelier without...him."

His doctor smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You both sure seemed to have grown close in just three days. Who knows, perhaps you'll make some more friends here as time goes on."

Robin wasn't too sure about that. There was something special about Jack that made him seem like perfect friend material. Robin didn't want another friend. He wanted Jack....

Robin suddenly stopped his train of thought right there.

He wanted Jack? That didn't sound right...but, why was it the first thing that came to his mind? Chrysat noticed the thoughtful look on Robin's face and chuckled. "Got a lot on your mind right now, Robin?" he asked.

He blushed and tilted his head down. “I just...I really like Jack. He’s been so kind to me.”

The doctor smiled at him in understanding. “C’mon, Robin. Let’s go start the day.”

\---

Robin was feeling more giddy as they approached the living room, his hands fidgeting in his pockets. They rounded the corner and there was Jack bouncing on the couch. He turns to them and smiles wide at the fight of Robin. For them, it almost seemed like routine at this point. Robin walked over and sat down right next to Jack, playfully bumping his shoulder and causing the Irishman to giggle. He watched as Jack picked up the remote, but he stopped him this time.

"Actually Jack, I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright with you."

The green haired man looked a little puzzled, but nonetheless gave Robin his full attention. "Sure, shoot. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you don't have to answer this, but I was wondering....how did you end up in this place? I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'm sorry I'm just...really curious."

Jack's expression became a neutral one, which was a bit unnerving for Robin to see at first. He briefly thought one of the voices had maybe taken over, but Jack managed a very tiny half-smile as he stared back. "Same as a lot of folks did. I became too unstable to live on my own or with anyone else."

“Oh,” was all Robin said.

“...But...I can tell you the real story when the doctors are not around,” Jack whispered. “Just promise me you’ll keep it a secret....yes, I can trust him....well Anti can fuck off.”

“Who was that?” Robin asked.

“”Marvin. He’s a bit suspicious sometimes. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Marvin seems really nice.”

“He is. He may annoy me sometimes but he helps keep Anti away when he gets too rowdy,” Jack chuckled lightly.

Robin thought for a moment. "But the doctors are always around....When will we ever get a moment alone?" he wondered. He quickly realized the kind of sentence that had come out of his mouth, and he immediately blushed. "S-Sorry, I-I mean, not alone in that sense, I mean...when would we be able to talk about something like this without worrying about the doctors being nearby?" He tried wording his sentence differently.

Jack snickered at Robin's blush. "I know what you mean," he ended up laughing. "And honestly, I don't really know. But...maybe we can find a way. Someday soon, hopefully."

Robin nodded, staring back at Jack and fixed on those stormy, ocean blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin tossed on his bed with the covers bunched on his waist, trying to get some sleep. But he was uncomfortable for some reason. There was a weird atmosphere tonight where something just felt...off. He sighed and turned onto his side, closing his eyelids once more, wishing for sleep to come.

...

“Robin?”

He opened his eyes quickly at hearing his name and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Jack’s face at eye level with him grinning softly. Immediately, panic overtook Robin and he sat up, desperately grabbing at his covers and moving away from Jack; his breath coming out in scared pants.

"Ssssshhhh, hey hey hey! It's okay! It's me! It's Jack!" the Irishman tried to keep his voice to a whisper.

"H-How are you here?! How are you in my room! The...The locked door! A-And the doctors! How did you--"

"Sssssshhhhh!!!" Jack had surged forward, quickly covering up Robin's mouth. "Robin! Listen to me! I came here to explain everything to you, okay? And to also explain how I got here in the first place."

Robin stopped and listened to every word, his body a shuddering mess. He nodded his head to indicate he understood and Jack released his mouth. “Scoot,” Jack whispered as he hopped onto the bed next to Robin. The Swedish man relaxed and moved over for Jack to have more space. “Ahh, that’s better. Mind if I lay down with you?” 

“N-No,” Robin stuttered, thanking the gods that Jack couldn’t see his red face. They moved around until they got comfortable; facing each other on their sides, arms tucked in under their heads.

“Your bed is more comfy than mine,” Jack giggled.

“We have the same bed,” Robin retorted.

“Yeah...but it doesn’t have you in it.”

Robin blushed even harder; his heart pounding at Jack's statement. He took another breath to calm himself, and sat up a bit, leaning his weight onto one arm and looking down at Jack almost accusingly. Jack quietly sighed, knowing that look. Knowing that Robin was wanting an explanation. He turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, not looking at his friend.

"...Promise me something, okay?" the Irishman asked.

"Hm?"

"....Promise me that you won't think I'm crazy. That for a few minutes you won't believe what those doctors have told you about me being a compulsive liar. Promise me that you'll listen..."

Robin was silent. Jack's voice was slightly shaking, and there was a great deal of emotion in it. Whatever the Irishman was about to tell him, it was apparently very serious and important to him. "I promise," Robin replied. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He waited a few moments, and opened his mouth again, only to quickly shut it once more. For a moment, Robin was wondering if something was wrong. It appeared that Jack was maybe internally arguing with the voices in his head. Still though, he patiently waited for Jack to speak.

“...Okay...so...these voices...they’re not actually voices. Well, in a weird sense.” Jack pauses. “They’re...actually like ghosts. Ghosts that haunt my mind and my body. I don’t know when or how they got in here,” he said as he motioned to himself. “Regardless, they just showed up one day and I’ve been taking care of them ever since. They were basically using me as a way to get around until they would find another place to ‘stay’, so to speak. But that never happened. Anyway, all was fine, until one day, a few years back...Anti took over and...he did something awful.”

“...What did he do?”

“He possessed me and...almost forced me to kill myself. I didn’t want to! I really didn’t! But the police came to my rescue and I tried to explain myself, but...well, that’s how I ended up here.”

Robin listened, taking in everything Jack said to him. "...When you say he possessed you...he still does that, doesn't he? Like that one moment during lunch, when he spoke directly to me..."

"...Yeah," Jack quietly replied. "He isn't the only one capable of doing it though. The other voices have once in a blue moon taken over my body. Though only for, like, a few seconds. But being that this is my body, I remain in control. At least most of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Anti is growing stronger, and it terrifies me every day," Jack's voice shook. "In the past, he'd only be able to bend my body to his will a few times a year. But now? Now he can take control even when I don't expect it. And...he's developed abilities that even I can't comprehend."

"Which would be..."

"Which would explain how I slipped you those notes, and how I got here into your room. Anti somehow has the ability to mess with electronics. When he's in control, he's able to interfere with the security cameras and the doors. He can basically do whatever he wants..." Jack sounded very scared.

“....Wow,” Robin whispered. 

“The others keep him at bay a lot, which is good, but...he still scares me. He went after a nurse here, once, with a plastic knife. I tried to keep him under control, but he ended up making her fall and twist an ankle. They told me all this when I ‘woke’ up and Anti was gone.”

"Jesus," Robin muttered under his breath. "So, you say that your body is technically a vessel for all of these...entities? And the doctors just think you're a schizophrenic?"

Jack nodded, still staring up at the ceiling. Robin pondered this. He wouldn't lie, it did sound kind of ridiculous. Something like this just wasn't possible. He wasn't a huge believer of supernatural or paranormal stuff, and he was now getting the feeling that Jack was only spewing this story just to be with him in his room tonight. But the Irishman sounded so scared. So vulnerable while telling Robin these things. Was it all actually true?

"So, have you told any of the doctors this?" he asked, choosing his words wisely.

"Well, I tried, but they just chalked it up to my anxiety and my split personality disorder," Jack sounded rather defeated. "I did tell Dr. Chrysat though, and I feel like he's the only one who kind of believes me, but I honestly think he's just playing along..."

Robin sighed softly before laying down on his side while Jack still faced the ceiling. Robin's arm was hurting under him, so he needed to relieve the pressure. “...It must be really busy inside your head with all of them in there. Must drive you crazy,” Robin lightly joked with a smirk. A smile formed on Jack’s lips as he turned on his own side to face Robin, again. 

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it. And they’re pretty quiet right now. Sometimes they’ll ‘sleep’ when I sleep, which is nice.” He yawned and scooted a little closer to Robin. “Thanks for listening to me, Robin. Not a lot of people would. I’m so happy to have you as my friend.”

Robin reached out a hesitant hand. He paused, but followed through, letting his hand gently caress Jack's cheek. "I'm happy too."

"You don't...think less of me now, do you? Since I told you this? You're not afraid of me, are you?" the fear had come back to Jack's voice.

"Of course not," Robin admitted. "I mean, I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of explanation from you, but it doesn't change my opinion about you."

"So then...what _has_ been your opinion on me?"

Whoops. Seems Robin walked right into that one…

Robin's heart fluttered--for once not anxiously--in his chest as they stared at each other’s faces, the soft moonlight from the window cascading Jack in a blue hue. The softness of his skin against his palm, his sweet voice that can change octaves in the blink of an eye, his body, his laugh, his...everything. He was everything to Robin. He was a friend...but Robin wanted him to be more...

“I...think you’re amazing, Jack. You’ve been the best thing in my life since I’ve got here. You’ve helped keep me grounded in ways no one else ever could. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me these last couple weeks.” He paused in his words as he felt Jack’s hand reach up, cupping his own.

The Irishman tried to find his own words. “I've been so lonely since I came here two years ago. And I thought I would stay this way if I ever got out of this godforsaken place. I tried to make friends but...no one wanted to be near me. And...even though I kind of scared you the first time, you didn't push me away. You didn't leave..." Robin could see conflict in Jack's eyes. "Robin...what are we?"

Robin's heart pained at the thought of Jack being so lonely. “What do you want to be?” he asked quietly.

“...Promise you won’t push me away?”

“I could never, Jack,” Robin replied softly. Jack nodded and licked his lips. Carefully, Jack leaned towards Robin, closing the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to his friend’s in a soft kiss. It was a sensation that Robin had not felt for a long time. At least, it had been some time since he last kissed a man. But it felt strangely right. It was like a small flame had suddenly been lit inside of Robin's heart. He returned the kiss, gently holding the back of Jack's head and pulling him in closer. The Irishman moved closer, allowing the distance between their bodies to smother as they kissed sweetly. Their chests were touching and Jack had reached out his free hand to cup Robin’s cheek, not wanting to push the Swedish man any further than he was comfortable. They soon pulled apart, their soft skin peeling away from each other and they both took slow breaths.

“Does that answer your question?” Jack asked in a whisper.

“...More than you think,” Robin chuckled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time...I just never knew how to say it...”

Robin smiled as he leaned in again to take those sweet soft lips back, wanting Jack even closer. They stayed like that for awhile. There was no rush, no hurry. Simply laying there and savoring the taste of each other's lips. It was so peaceful, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The hours dragged on, and realization hit the two men as they remained curled up in each other's arms.

"....I should probably go," Jack quietly spoke. "If they don't find me in my room in the morning, I'm sure as hell gonna be busted..." He sounded very sad.

“I wish you could stay. I miss having someone close to me...I miss you being close to me,” Robin said sadly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back,” Jack reassured him before he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He got up from the bed, rustling up the bed sheets and blanket. He turned back and tucked the bedding around Robin's shoulders, giving him one more kiss. “Goodnight, Robin.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

And with that, Jack left the room as quiet as he’d come in, Anti probably glitching the computers and cameras up as he left. Though Robin could've sworn he heard a low growl coming from Jack right as he walked out the door...


	6. Chapter 6

As the following days passed, Robin and Jack's bond only grew stronger and closer.

They ate with each other everyday, shoulder to shoulder. They spent every moment of free time together. And whenever they were fortunate enough to have a study group together, they always sat side by side, cracking jokes and stealing playful glances, while hiding their clasped hands underneath tables. They felt like little kids, or excitable teenagers, unable to hide their obvious crushes on each other. Though sometimes their doctors would have to step in, reminding the boys to focus on eating their food, or to put their attention on whatever project they were working on.

Even after Jack had told Robin about what he was truly facing in his every day life, it never seemed to bother Robin. He didn't seem to care that Jack potentially harbored all of these otherworldly souls in his body, of which they could easily hurt him if they wanted.

But Robin didn't care. All he cared about now in his life was Jack.

His nurse care to greet him like normal, and he smiled at her as she talked. They walked down the long hallway towards the cafeteria and found the green haired man sitting in their normal spot munching on a piece of bacon. Robin got his food and sat next to Jack. The Irishman was unusually calm as he gave a silent greeting of just a smirk. 

“Good morning!” Robin said with delight. Jack didn’t respond. He just kept grinning. 

That’s when he noticed Jack’s eyes...they were bright green instead of blue. Robin took a breath and scooted away, but Jack reached out grabbing onto Robin's wrist. The swede froze, noticing the usual warmth of Jack. 

But this isn’t Jack...

“Dønt frêāk òūt..,wē nēęd tø tāłk...” Anti’s low, powerful voice whispered between them.

Robin briefly glanced to the doctors in the area. None of them seemed to have noticed Robin's sudden fright or Jack grabbing his wrist. Swallowing hard, Robin gave the other being his attention.

"...What do you want?" he asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

“...ÿøû håvę gøttēn šó ćłøsé tø Jâçk...åñd î døñt łīkê ît!¡” he growled lowly so only Robin could hear.

Robin felt an uneasy shiver race down his spine. He tried to keep his composure. "Why does it bother you? I'm sure as hell not hurting him or anything."

"Hë íş MïNē, ýoų føöł...." the being growled back; eyes practically glowing a venomous green.

"Then why are you so possessive of him when you want nothing more than to torment him?" Robin asked, beginning to become annoyed by this exchange.

“...ñøñè øf ÿør bùsînêsš, twât!¡” Anti demeaned as he pulled Robin closer. “Thîš êñdš, nøw...ûñłêss ÿøû wânt tø énd ûp łike thê øthėr ōñeš...” he sneered with a sinister chuckle that made Robin shiver.

“Y-you don’t scare me,” Robin tried confidently.

“...wê’łl šéę...pręttÿ bøÿ¡” Anti growled. Robin was about to retort until he saw Jack’s head slump and his eyes roll. He shook his head before looking at Robin. “Robin?”

Robin was suddenly aware of their nurses looking their way. "Focus on your food. Do it now. Or else we're in trouble," he quickly spoke, immediately turning back to his own plate. As concerned and flustered as he was about what had just happened, they couldn't afford to be interrupted yet again by the staff. Jack put his focus on his tray of food, and took a few bites, but he spoke in between.

"Robin...wh-what did Anti say? I-I don't remember," Jack stammered.

The swedish man took a sip from his cup of milk, trying to look nonchalant. "...He doesn't like how close we are. Says I'm becoming a problem to him. And he sounded pretty serious about it."

Jack swallowed the last that was in his mouth and looked away from Robin. That’s when he startled trembling, letting soft sobs come out of his mouth.  
.  
“Jack?” Robin called to him. 

“I don’t want him to leave me, dad...why does He keep doing this to me!” Jack wasn’t talking to him, Robin realized. Robin just leaned in behind him, gently wrapping Jack in a hug rocking him.

“Jack, please calm down. I won’t leave you. I promise. Shhh, please calm yourself,” Robin urges knowing that Jack was causing a stir which really got the nurse's attention. Shit. They started walking over to them. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

"We're fine. It's fine," Robin tried to convince her. "Jack's voices are just really upsetting him, that's all."

"D-Don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave him, I don't want to leave him..." Jack seemed to repeat over and over, quietly crying. The nurse knelt next to Jack, softly rubbing his knee.

"Sssshhh, it's alright, Jack. No one's taking you away from your friend," she comforted.

“Jack! Get ahold of yourzelf! You need to calm down! ...don’t leave me. He’s going to leave me!” Jack harshly murmured to himself, ignoring everyone around him.

"Jack. Jack! Jack, look at me, please," Robin urged. "Jack, please, deep breaths for me, yeah? You gotta get yourself under control." He noticed that the nurse had signaled over a few orderlies, to which Robin feared that they would possibly sedate the Irishman. He didn't want that happening. He didn't want them to take his Jack away. Robin held Jack's face in his hands and forced the panicking man to meet eyes with him. "Do. Not. Listen. To them. Listen to me, Jack. Listen to my voice. Listen to me speaking to you. This is me speaking to you."

“...R-Robin...?”

“That’s right Jack. It’s me. I’m right here. You’re okay," Robin tried to reassure.

“He needs to go back to his room, Robin,” the nurse said behind him as she stood up. 

“Nein! “ Jack said suddenly as he twisted his head to look at the nurse. Everyone jolted at the random German. “Let zem Be! He needs zis more zan eva!”

“Henrik...” Robin looked flabbergasted.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Jack screamed, falling out of his seat and gripping his head so hard that he was on the verge of crushing it. Robin didn't get a chance to aide him. Dr. Chrysat and a couple of orderlies had already surrounded the Irishman, trying to bring him back to the real world.

"Nein! Leave him alone! D-Don't crowd him!" Jack shouted back and forth, or rather his voices were shouting back and forth. Jack wailed and screamed, falling forward and trying to bang his head onto the ground. Dr. Chrysat quickly caught him, trying to hold him still. "Syringe, now," he told one of the orderlies.

An orderly pulled a syringe from his pocket while the others held him down. The nurse took Robin by the arm and stood him up trying to keep him calm.

“C’mon Robin, sweetie. He will be okay. They just need to get him to a safe place,” she murmurs.

“But he needs me!” Robin said with a sob. 

“You’ll see him agin, don’t worry.”

But robin wasn’t listening. All he could hear was Jack screaming as if he was in pain. His heart ached. He resisted the nurses pulling him away.  
“Jack! Please! Just listen to me! Stay calm. I’ll see you again, I promise!”

***

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur for Robin. He was shaken up. He couldn't think. Couldn't process anything since the incident in the cafeteria. He had been escorted back to his room, per Dr. Chrysat's orders. Robin had begged over and over to see Jack, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Now he was pacing around in his room in a frantic manner, with two orderlies standing guard just outside his door. He paced more and more. His heart was racing. He vomited a few times into his toilet. But his pacing never stopped.

The light filtering into the room was shining bright making his carpeted room warmer and warmer on his bare feet as he paced hastily back and forth. He felt another panic attack coming on, his breathing getting heavier.

He couldn’t stop thinking about jack. He wanted to see Jack. He wanted to comfort jack. To hold him, kiss him, tell him it would be alright, that they could figure this out together. What were they doing to him? God, he couldn’t imagine jack in a straight jacket! Jack, jack, jack!

Robin wanted to scream, but knew he couldn’t, unless he wanted the orderlies to come in and sedate him. God, this is worse than torture!

A shadow caught his eye when it passed his window. Robin could see it was a bird...the same bird he sees every morning flying off into the trees.

He envied that bird.

The familiar beep of his door being unlocked suddenly caught his attention. Dr. Chrysat had stepped inside, though left the door open just in case...

"How is Jack? I-Is he alright? Where did you guys take him? What hap--"

Dr. Chrysat held up his hand, effectively silencing Robin. "Jack is fine, Robin. It's you I'm more concerned about."

"W-What? Me? Why me? I-I don't want to talk! I just want to see Jack! I just want--"

"Robin!" It was the first time the swedish man had heard the doctor raise his voice, and it immediately caused Robin to shrink back, like he had been slapped. He noticed that the two orderlies outside had come in, and one of them had a syringe ready.

"Robin...." Chrysat slowly addressed. "I need you to calm yourself down. Please don't make me sedate you again."

Robin's face scrunched up into a twisted sob. His heart was bursting and he fell to his knees, feeling crumpled and defeated. “I’m sorry, I just want to see him! I-I just-“ he couldn’t finish as his body was wracked with sobs, shoulders shaking. 

Dr. Chrysat came over to him with the orderlies following closely behind. He knelt down taking Robin's hands into his own. “Robin, remember to breathe, alright? Jack is fine, I promise. He’s just taking a nap at the moment. I promise when he’s awake enough, you can see him. But I need you to breathe for me, okay? In and out. In. And out.”

Robin was trying his best to follow the doctor’s orders. If he was going to see his Jack again, he needed to cooperate. Jack was alright...Jack was alright...he’s just sleeping...he’s just sleeping.

Robin calmed his breathing down to those words until he was no longer breathing harshly.

Dr. Chrysat smiled warmly. "Very good. You did very good, Robin."

The weeping man gave a few sniffles, to which his doctor fished out a tissue for him. "I'm...I'm sorry," Robin mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Robin. You're simply concerned for your friend, as would any good friend be. But rest assured, that Jack is completely fine. He's not dying. He's not suffering. He's still here. I know it can be hard to not overthink these things, especially with a fragile mind such as yours, but he's going to be okay. And you're going to be okay." The doctor got Robin to stand back up. He sniffled a bit more and used his given tissue, wiping at his eyes. Chrysat was patient. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Robin looked at him as best he could making his breaths even. He nodded his head to indicate he was alright. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” He panted. 

“Okay, Good. Why don’t we go out for a walk, get you some fresh air, hmm?” 

“Then, can I see Jack?” 

“He should be awake by then. We’ll see, okay?”

"....Okay."

***

Robin tried to keep his heart calm as they stepped outside. He just wanted to see Jack. But he had to be patient...even though he didn't want to be. The weather was lovely today, with nary a cloud in the sky. Dr. Chrysat softly patted Robin's shoulder. "Why don't we check on the flowers that you and Jack planted? I'm sure they must be blooming at this point."

Robin nodded and they walked along the familiar dirt and stone-tiled path. They came upon the small patch of soil that had been housing their seeds. And sure enough, there were already some sprouts.

“Well, well look at that,” Dr Chrysat encouraged. “You boys have some green thumbs.”

Robin knelt down and gently prodded the flower buds. He looked around. “It needs water.” He got up to look for a canister. He found one nearby and sprinkled the water onto the flowers, being sure to give Jack’s more attention.

"I guess it's a good thing we came out here then," Chrysat remarked.

As Robin carefully watered the plants, a thought came to him. Though he ended up speaking it aloud before he could catch himself. "....Have you known about Jack's voices?"

The question caused a strange look to cross the doctor's face. "I'm not sure what you're referring to, Robin. All of the staff working here know about the 'voices' he converses with. Are you inquiring about his dissociative identity disorder?"

"I...I guess." Robin stopped watering the plants. "Was he...I don't know...different when he first came here?"

Dr. Chrysat gave a sad smile. "He was lost. Just like you when you first showed up. Although he wasn't as shy, he was very talkative, as he still is today. During his first days here, he had to be kept in a straight jacket, though," the doctor admitted. "He had violent mood swings every day, and even went after one of the nurses with an eating utensil. For his and everyone's safety, we had to keep him restrained, as much as he didn't like it."

Robin scowled at that thought of seeing Jack wrapped in the cold white fabric. Anti was angrier than ever but knew he had to bide his time to get what he wanted from Jack...

What did he want with Jack?

“...did he ever say anything when he was violent?” Robin asked shyly. 

Dr Chrysat just smiled at him and knelt down next to the Swede rubbing his shoulders. “I can tell that you boys really care about each other and that you want to protect him. But just understand, he is a very...complicated individual that needs us to help him anyway we can.”

The way he avoided Robins question made the man shiver on the inside, but he could only nod on the outside.

“C’mon, Robin. Jack should be awake by now. I must let you know, he is in a special jacket. He unfortunately tried to hurt one of our nurses as well as himself.”

Robin felt his heart rate quicken at the thought. He took a deep breath, and willed himself to be calm. "Okay," he replied.

"I'm sure Jack will be very happy and grateful to hear about the progress on your flowers," Chrysat added, trying to lighten the mood back up.

***

They headed back inside, as Dr. Chrysat led Robin through another familiar area. The same area of the building where he had his evaluation done. They passed by a few doors. Some of which were cracked open enough for Robin to see inside. He glimpsed some patients. A few lying peacefully in their beds, while some were awake and fiddling with whatever was around them. They finally arrived at Jack's room, to which Chrysat gave a small knock, before unlocking the door and motioning Robin to step inside.

As Robin did, the sight of green hair he caught was unmistakable. He wanted to rush forward, to scoop Jack into his arms and hold him close, but he was stopped when he felt Chrysat's hand grab his shoulder...and when he saw that Jack was literally just now waking up. His nurse was by his side, gently petting the Irishman's head. Jack's eyes were half-lidded, heavy with previous sedated sleep, and his arms were completely secured in what Robin easily identified to be a straight jacket.

“How is he?” Dr Chrysat asked.

“He’s doing well. A little groggy, but he’s coming to,” she replied sweetly. “Jack? Jack, can you hear me?”

He didn’t respond with words. He just groaned like he was pain. It pained Robins heart to see him like this, tears stinging his eyes. He swallowed though to remain strong for Jack. He steeled himself where he stood.

“...can I see him?” Robin asked.

“Of course,” she gestured for him to come over to the bed which he did right away. He stepped over to his side and crouched to Jack’s level. His eyes roamed over the the man’s form hating how he was restrained but knew it was good to keep him from hurting himself. 

“Hey, Jack,” Robin said softly. “It’s me, bud. I’m here. How are you feeling?”

"Fucking hate it when they sedate me...." Jack grumbled quietly, words slightly slurring. Robin could hear the doctor and nurse give an amused chuckle.

"Well, I guess it's for your own good. I can't really argue with that," Robin replied. "You feeling okay?" He watched as Jack made a motion to stretch his arms, but the Irishman briefly looked down and realized he couldn't. He frowned heavily and struggled a bit in his confines, before looking directly at Robin. Or at least tried to.

"...'Mm fine..."

“You look like shit,” Robin joked with him quietly and he was glad that got a small chuckle out of the groggy Irishman. “You always know how to bounce back, Jack. I wish I had your talent.” And they were giggling together. Jack wiggled a little closer to robin, silently asking for the man to touch him.

Robin obliged without preamble, gently stroking his soft green hair. It felt a little greasy, but he didn’t mind. He was just happy to touch the younger man. 

Robin stroked the green locks for a minute or so before Jack spoke again.

And the words melted his heart, made butterflies wiggle in his stomach...

“I love you,” Jack whispered between them.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Dr. Chrysat clearing his throat. "Robin, don't you have something to tell Jack?"

"Oh, right." Robin remembered. "Our flowers have started sprouting. I watered them a bit while I was outside."

Jack just smiled at him and closed his eyes. "Is mine a sun flower?"

“It’s too early to tell, but I hope so...it’ll match your personality,” Robin giggled.

“Which one?” 

Robin let out a small laugh at that. Good ol’ Jack always finding a silver lining.

"Once you're able to leave the infirmary, Jack, you and Robin can grow some more plants in the greenhouse tomorrow," Dr. Chrysat informed.

“Really?” Jack asked some excitement.

“Of course. We just want to make sure you’re better before sending you outside, is all,” the doctor said with a smile.

“Hear that, Jack? We can be with each other tomorrow,” Robin said. 

“That sounds nice, love,” Jack said with a sleepy grin. “I’m tired....but I don’t hear them anymore...”

"...Do you think something scared them off or...?" This was news to Robin. The entities within Jack had been silenced. But the real question though was when they'd come back.

"I don't know," Jack murmured. "But...it's so nice. I can hear you now without hearing them."

Robin grasped Jack's hand tightly in his. Or at least as best as he could. He was slightly shaking, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from those beautiful baby blues. The Swede was overcome with something. Something almost...primal. He felt it. And he knew Jack could feel it too.

“C’mon, Robin. We should let him rest. He’ll be right as rain tomorrow,” Dr. Chrysat. 

Robin didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay here, curl himself around the Irishman, share his ear buds so they could fall asleep to some classical music together. He wanted-

“Robin?” Dr. Chrysat brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Jack and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. He was fast asleep. Robin smiled at him before he stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Robin was certain he would get no sleep. It was so wonderful to see Jack again. To see his beautiful face and know that he was okay. But god, did Robin want to touch him...

There was something about the way that Jack looked that just stirred something within Robin. He wanted to run his fingers through Jack's hair...to pull on it...to kiss along the Irishman's pale neck and litter it with bites and marks...

For true lack of a better term, Robin wanted to ravish him; take the young man into his arms, squeeze him tight, mark him up....make him his. 

Get him away from Anti. 

He started this whole thing and Robin was determined, more than ever to keep the Irishman protected. 

Something stirred in his belly...something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Desire. He was desiring his best friend.

Was it wrong? To feel this for Jack? There were no thoughts of shame or embarrassment accompanying such a desire. No. In fact, there were thoughts that made him desire his best friend all the more. Thoughts that caused Robin to shift against his sheets, and his cheeks to become warm.

God, what would it be like to see Jack underneath him....

He was suddenly put on high alert when he heard the familiar beeping of his door being unlocked. Jack. It had to be Jack.

The gentle sound of bare feet against carpet filled the quiet room and immediately, Robin sat up in his bed and moved over for the Irishman, shuffling the covers over. The Irishman joined him on bed soon enough and he climbed in next to the Swedish man.

“Jack?” Robin whispered as he reached out for him cupping his face.

“Yeah?” Jack answered as he rested his own hand on Robin's.

“...I missed you.”

“I missed you too...c’mere,” Jack whispered back and they leaned into each other, their lips coming together gently.

God, it felt so good to taste those lips again. Robin sighed against Jack's mouth, holding the Irishman close and bringing him to sit in his lap. There was passion and undoubtedly desire in the touches and kisses they shared. They yearned for this.

Jack pecked his lips after each kiss, making sure to taste every inch that he could. Robin did the same, loving the feeling of Jack's soft skin under his lips, the taste intoxicating, the stimulation amazing. This was pure bliss.

Soon the Irishman was moving down the side of his neck kissing his way down the jugular, nipping I’m sensitive areas along the way. Robin couldn’t help but moan underneath him. 

“Oh Jack, fuck that feels good...”

"Yeah?" Jack quietly replied, a small smirk on his lips as he travelled lower. He carefully sank his teeth into that lovely skin, biting down and sucking, causing Robin to shiver. Jack very much enjoyed this, feeling his friend underneath him like this. It created almost a sense of power within him, and he pulled away from his spot, pleased to see a dark purple bruise forming where his lips had been. It was gorgeous, and he moved to another angle and repeated his actions.

Robin hissed through his teeth as Jack formed a bruise on his porcelain skin, feeling his skin rise at the sensational abuse. 

“Jack, please...don’t tease me...I need you, “ Robin whimpered as he held onto Jack’s shirt tightly, squeezing the fabric between his fingers. Jack’s fingers grazed under Robins shirt prodding at his soft flesh.

"I want you too," Jack whispered back. "....But I want this to last, Robin." He took hold of the man's shirt, lifting it up and heaving it over Robin's head before tossing it to the floor. With this new expanse of skin bared before him, Jack couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and leaving behind even more reminders onto Robin's skin.

The swedish man fell back against the pillows, legs squirming against Jack and the sheets as he felt those teeth and succulent lips mark his body. His breathing came out heavier, and his mind was in a wonderful haze as he took in that addicting sensation of Jack's fingers sliding across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Robin shivered under the touches and kisses, his skin tightening under the lips as Jack sucked into his skin. Meanwhile he tangled his hands in Jack’s hair, his shirt wanting to feel the Irishman’s soft heated skin against his fingers. He needed more contact, he needed more of Jack, his scent, his...everything.

Robin lost himself in the moment feeling Jack’s lips travel lower over his chest, stopping to suckle on one of his nipples. Teeth met skin, pinching the little bud between the enamel. Robin arched up with a gasp, and then covered his mouth, not wanting to be so loud. The tongue did miraculous things to him, and his body was on fire.

He could feel his pants being slowly pulled down, shimmying a bit to help Jack remove them as he sat up slightly. His cheeks burned brightly at the sight of Jack depantsing him, especially given the look on the Irishman's face as he did it. He left Robin in nothing but his boxers, and had a great view of the large bulge in front of him.

“J-Jack...are...are you sure?” Robin asked shyly, keeping his hand close to his face incase he needed to bite it again.

“More sure than I’ve ever been. Besides...he's happy to see me,” Jack mused as he palmed the erection under him, making Robin whimper louder. 

“Jack, please...”

"Mmm, I love hearing you beg." Jack hovered his mouth over that tantalizing bulge, sticking his tongue out and letting it drag against the cotton and leaving behind a trail of saliva. Robin covered his mouth again, eyes screwed shut at the teasing sensation.

"Oh f-fuck..."

He heard Jack chuckle. "Man...someone sure is sensitive."

“I can’t help it...it’s-oh fuck- it’s been so long,” Robin replies flustered. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as Jack fingered the hem of the boxers and started to peel it downwards, the cool air of the room hitting his hot skin. He wiggles and bit his hand, helping Jack remove them. His hard-on slapped his stomach, a small bead of pre cum forming at the tip.

It was lapped away by Jack's skillful tongue, causing Robin to keen almost a bit too loudly. He willed himself to sit up a little, wanting to watch. He wanted to see Jack go down on him, to see him finally engulf his entire cock. Jack stuck his tongue out again, lapping up the side of the swedish man's erection, and giving the head a sweet kiss. 

"God, you taste good," the Irishman softly moaned. "Been wanting to do this for so long..."

Robin strummed Jack’s hair, wanting to see his face in the moonlight. Jack looked up and their eyes met...but something was off.

Then, Robin's heart sank as he realized Jack’s eyes were glowing a faint green hue in the dark. The Irishman smiled at him and Robin could’ve sworn he saw some sharp teeth.

“...Anti?”

“...hehehehe...šûprîsê...”

Robin's heart began to hammer in his chest. Shit. Was he in danger? The last time he had spoken with Anti, it hadn't been on good terms. The being had practically threatened him, and now Anti was poised over Robin's very naked and vulnerable body.

"W-Why are you here? What do you want? Y-You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Čhřisț, yøú a§ķ ā loť õf qůesťïőņs...." Anti grumbled under his breath. "...Whăț mãķeş ýoų thïñķ Í'm hərê tó hųřt yøű?"

“You threatened me! What am I supposed to think?!”

“Kéęp ÿøûr vøiçē døwñ. Î jûšt wâñt tø šéę whâts šô gréāt abøût ÿøū... Jâçk wønt šhût ûp âbøût ÿôû! Î dønt hävê āłl dæy. Jûšt qûît tāłkîng,” Anti growled before he went back to Robin's cock.

Robin was torn between fearing for his life...and wondering what Anti's mouth felt like around his hard shaft. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long for that feeling. Anti's hot, wet mouth enveloped him, causing Robin to gasp as he felt that wonderful velvet heat.

"Oh god," he breathed out. "A-Anti...fuck..."

“Mmm...” Anti he moaned with the cock in his mouth before he pulled up. “Î gøttä sây...ÿøû mâkę šēxÿ šøûndš whéñ ÿøûr čøçk is bëîng šuçkëd.”

“Sh-shut up...”

Anti just giggled and continued to lick at the tip of Robin's cock, brushing his tongue over the glans with little kitten licks.

The motion sent little bursts of pleasure, laving over Robin's senses like a narcotic. He twitched and jerked in Anti's grip, breathing harshly into his hand as Anti went down on him again. The being sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks perfectly, and going down so deep that Robin could've worn he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Anti's throat.

“A-Anti...wait...oh fuck! I don’t...I don’t wanna-“ Robin gasped with each stroke into Anti’s mouth. He couldn’t help but watch his long cock disappear and reappear slowly in and out, the fire in his belly growing and growing. This didn’t seem right...he wanted Jack. He wanted - but he didn’t a chance to finish that thought as Anti’s mouth abruptly left his cock.

“Get off of him! Vat are you doink!” 

Robin's heart leapt into his throat, startled by the sudden change in accent leaving 'Jack's' mouth. It took him but a few seconds to realize that Anti had been pushed out...and someone else had taken over.

That someone else being Henrik. The German doctor Jack had spoken about.

At first, Henrik looked angry, though not towards Robin it seemed. He was upset with Anti. But the doctor's eyes softened upon seeing Robin's shocked look. "M-My apologies," Henrik quieted his voice. "He did not hurt you, did he?"

Robin shook his head. "N-No. He didn't."

“Güt, güt. I saw vat he vas doink and just needed to make zure....oh my...” Henrik said shyly as he realized he was holding Robin's cock.

“He, uh...yeah,” Robin murmured embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“Y-your velcome...you know...zis must be very uncomfortable for you, being all...hard like zis. I can help relieve you if you vant...Jack ist sleeping at ze moment...”

"Um...s-sure." Robin wouldn't lie, he was a bit unsure about this. This was the first time he was properly meeting Henrik, and he kind of wished it was under different circumstances. But once he felt that delicious heat around his cock again, the swedish man's arousal seemed to chase away every last bit of logical thought.

"Fuck..." Robin quietly swore, reaching a hand down and digging his fingers through Henrik's hair. "Fuck, that feels nice..."

Henrik continued to bob his head up and down, nice and slow, feeling every ridge, every vein with his tongue. He slowly started to pick up the pace gradually letting Robin's cock go deeper and deeper until he was practically throat fucking the doctor. 

He still felt weird doing this. He wanted Jack, but his dick hurt so badly with arousal that he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Jack more than anything, but he wasn’t here...yet he was. It was conflicting, but...right now this moment felt too good to stop. When Jack ‘wakes up’ he’s have yo tell him what happened. The guilt would kill him otherwise.

But damn that...glitch for getting him so worked up!

He almost failed to warn Henrik that he was getting close. His hips bucked, too focused on forcing his cock down the doctor's throat to find that sweet release. But he couldn't cum yet. He wanted to finish with Jack. He so desperately wanted to.

And when Henrik released Robin's cock with a soft, wet pop, he expected to see the doctor giving him a friendly grin.

Instead...he got someone else.

“Hey, bro...” a softer shy voice came out of Jack’s mouth.

“Hi...I don’t think we’ve met,” Robin replied softly.

“I’m...I’m Chase. Nice to meet you finally, Robin. Jack tells us great things about you.”

“Heh, so I’ve heard.”

“Mind if I...?” Chase trailed off as he reached for his own shirt. Robin shook his head and Chase peeled the shirt from his torso, exposing his defined belly and chest. He threw it to the side before returning his attention to Robin beneath him. “...you’re very hot, dude. I can see why Jack loves you so much...”

Robin blushed at the compliment, covering his face and trying to conceal his chuckles. "Th-Thanks," he sheepishly replied. Meeting Chase was definitely a lot more different than meeting Henrik. Chase was much more shy and timid. In a way, he reminded Robin a bit of himself. He was caught off guard by Chase lifting up his lower half, having Robin's legs dangle over his back.

Only when he felt his asscheeks being parted and a sudden swipe of Chase's hot, wet, slippery tongue against his hole, did Robin forget to cover his mouth, as he moaned deeply. "Oooooh god..."

Chase caught onto Robin's silent plea, giving a content sigh and a gentle hum as he buried his face into the feast before him, letting his tongue stretch and wriggle into Robin's hole.

Robin couldn't stay still. His hips twitched and bucked at the alien sensation, not understanding how it felt so unusual but so good.

The strange sensation set his nerves ablaze as his cock wept onto his stomach with each thrust of the talented tongue. He knitted a hand into Chase’s hair while the other wraps around his dick, languidly stroking it up and down. 

“Oh my god...y- you’re trying kill me aren’t you. I’m going crazy, fuck!”

Suddenly, he yelped when he felt a finger trace the edge of his entrance, lubing itself with the saliva and pushed into with the tip.

Robin squirmed, both from the penetration and onslaught of thoughts. This felt wonderful, but he wanted Jack back. He tried to catch his breath, as he looked up to Chase who was shyly fingering his ass.

"C-Chase," Robin tried to get the other's attention. "Th-This feels really good, but...I really want Jack back. Please..."

Chase pulled up from what he was doing, still fingering him slowly. “I know, Robin. We’re just getting you ready for him.”

"B-But...I want him now..." Robin actually whined, like a kid being denied candy. He tossed his head back, eyes squinted shut and covering his mouth as sweat beaded on his forehead. All of this teasing was going to be the death of him, and he just wanted his Jack back in his arms.

Chase shushed him gently and crawled back up to his face laying chest to chest to kiss his cheek. “You’ll have him back, I promise. He’ll be so happy to see you.” He kissed Robin's cheek and forehead and gently pressed another finger in along side the first, being sure to stretch the Swede carefully. Robin winced when he hit his prostate. “Am I hurting you?”

“N-no, it’s just...it’s been so long...I’ve forgotten what it feels like,” Robin confessed.

“Oh. Don’t worry bro. Jack will take care of you. I think you’re ready, now,” Chase said quietly against the skin of Robin's neck. He placed a small kiss to the skin before he sat up, pulled his fingers out, and shuffled his pants down to free his own aching cock. 

Or, Jack’s cock, really. 

“Thanks for lettin’ me do this, Robin. I think Jack is finally awake, now,” Chase said shyly. “I’ve missed this...”

Robin reached a hand up, cupping Chase's face. "Well...I know I'll miss you," he quietly chuckled. Chase was a sweet person.

Chase smiled at him holding Robin's hand against his face. “I’ll miss you too, bro. I’ll be around...take good care of Jack.”

And with that, Chase hung his head and held it there for a second before looking up again. Robin could see his eyes have changed very slightly back to their ocean blues in the moonlight. “Robin?”

The swedish man couldn't help himself. He sat up, immediately sealing his lips with Jack's in a desperate kiss. "Fuck, I missed you," he breathed into Jack's mouth.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Jack broke the kiss. "Suddenly there was a commotion going on between all of them, and then I was just...forced to the back."

Robin gently stroked Jack's cheek. "....Are you back with me? For real this time?"

Jack nodded, holding Robin's hand and kissing it. "I am. I promise."

Robin smiled wider and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Jack gently pushed the Swedish man onto his back to lay on the bed spread, moving the covers and sheets out of the way. Robin opened his legs to accommodate Jack shuffling between them, their cocks brushing. Robin moaned into Jack’s mouth when he felt Jack take some of his slick and rubbed it over his own dick, prepping himself for the ride ahead. Robin was so ready.

“Please...make love to me, Jack...I wanna feel you inside of me...”

"I know, love," Jack reassured. Robin could feel the warm, wet tip of Jack's cock pressing against him. He willed his body to relax, taking deep breaths and having his limbs become like wet paper. Jack gently pushed in, and Robin immediately gasped. It was certainly much larger than Chase's fingers.

"You okay?" Jack quietly asked, very slowly pressing forward.

"Y-Yeah," Robin stuttered, biting onto his fist to keep anymore loud sounds from escaping. "Just...keep going slow, please."

“I will,” Jack reassured him again as he continued to slowly inch his way inside the tight cavern. Robin forced his body to relax as much as he could biting his skin harshly, almost breaking skin. 

“Fuck, Jack...it feels good...deeper, please...”

The Irishman acknowledged, sliding in deeper, until his hips met with the underside of Robin's thighs. Robin's mouth was parted, with heavy breaths escaping him, eyes closed as his chest heaved. The pain was unmistakably there, but the feeling of being so full like this was...different. Robin couldn't explain it. When he felt Jack gently pull back, and carefully thrust forward, his eyes snapped open, and he made a sound like he was being gutted.

"Ah! Oh g-god, Jack!"

Jack was also panting hard, eyes now fixated on the space between them where their bodies connected. He watched as Robin's hole swallowed down his cock. Greedy, wet, and warm. How Robin's muscles gripped him in the most sensual way.

“F-fuck, Robin...you feel so good. Wanted this...for so long, and now I have you....this...I love you so much,” Jack rambled as he leaned down to capture Robin's soft lips in a kiss. Robin accepted him right away, moaning against the lips as Jack started to pump a little quicker at a time.

The soft sound of skin meeting skin could be heard between them, aside from the breathless moans and desperate grunts they shared. Robin wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, bringing the Irishman in that much deeper and closer, and he couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him when Jack purposely pistoned his hips forward. Hard.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, J-Jack, right there, oh fuck, right there!"

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Jack replied sweetly being sure to keep his dick at that angle. 

God, Jack was a god with his thick cock! He knew just the perfect way to slam into his prostate over and over making him cry, beg, and whimper. He never wanted this to end. 

But soon, the urge to climax was climbing in his gut, ready to burst if they didn’t slow down. He wanted this forever.

He wanted this to last, but that sweet burning within him was growing stronger with every second. Tears sprang to his eyes, and his moans became raspy as he lost himself within Jack's thrusts. "Oh god, oh g-god, I'm gonna cum...g-gonna cum!"

Jack pulled Robin close, their chests meeting as he embraced the swedish man and let his hips snap forward on autopilot, creating a wild pace that had both of them whining hard against the other.

“Me too, oh god me too! Cum with me, Robin,” He panted into his ear.

Robin buried his face into Jack's neck, biting down hard on that beautiful pale skin to stifle his blissful moans as he finally found his cloud nine. It was an orgasm that practically swept him off of his feet, and made him shake from head to toe. He could feel Jack trembling against him as well; the Irishman's hips stuttering as a delightful heat spilled into him, feeling Jack groan deep against his skin.

They milked each other dry, pushing and rolling their hips together, neither one of them wanting to dislodge. If Robin had it his way, he would fuse them together, never wanting to part from him. Jack collapsed on top of the Swedish man hanging his along the slope of Robin's neck, his warm breath trickling over the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, Robin...” Jack panted against his skin giving it a little kiss. “That was...amazing...”

Robin managed to chuckle a small bit, holding Jack's sweaty body tighter and brushing his nose against the Irishman's cheek. The post bliss was incredible. They both fought to catch their breaths; their senses rattled and trying to comprehend the world around them.

They had just made love. Sweet, passionate love that almost seemed to have changed them. Deep down, both of them knew a part of them had been altered. This was something they could never recreate...their first time. They had both committed an act that would stay with them forever...and they wouldn't want it any other way.

Fatigue overtook both of them, chasing away all sensible thoughts and worries. They had no regrets, no doubts, no panic....They simply curled up into each other's arms, naked as newborn babies, and fell asleep with the world, blissfully ignorant of what surrounded them.

***

The next morning came too fast and Robin wasn’t ready to face it. He woke up gently, still wrapped in Jack’s arms. The Irishman laid half strewn over his chest, his head resting on his pecs, rising and falling with each breath Robin took. The sliver of sunlight shown on the carpet touching the foot of the bed. Robin looked at the clock on his wall and realized he’d woken up before the alarms.

It then hit him all at once. The memories of last night flooding back to him as he caresses Jack’s back and hair. His mind was still on cloud nine, his body stiff and muscles aching, but he loved every second of it. No regrets. 

But he knew Jack had to get back to his own room, unless they wanted to get caught. A part of him didn’t care, but he knew it was for the best. Jack was his now, and he was Jack’s. A bond so tight that nothing could keep them apart.

“Jack,” he whispered. No stir. “Jack. Wake up.”

“Hmmm...not ready yet,” Jack murmured against his chest.

“But Jack, what if-“

But he never got a chance to finish as the alarm sounded, telling them to get up. And his heart sank all the way to his feet, his face going pale and they both abruptly looked up when the chime of the door sounded, Robin's nurse walking in. But she wasn't alone. 

Oh, fuck...


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't just Robin's nurse who was walking in.

Coming in behind her they immediately saw Dr. Chrysat, along with three other orderlies. They filed into the room, and they were eerily silent. They surrounded the bed, effectively blocking any attempt for Robin and Jack to escape. And Robin felt himself shrink further when he saw Dr. Chrysat's expression. The doctor was not happy. He couldn't quite see anger, but the man himself looked like a ticking time bomb.

Robin tried to speak. "D...Doctor, I..."

"Separate yourselves. Now. Or we will," Chrysat replied sternly, no emotion to be had in his voice.

It was here that Robin saw the orderlies with them were carrying taser guns. He heard one of them crackle to life, and the sound sent terrified shivers across his skin. Jack remained where he was at, and was strangely silent. His eyes darted to each person, as if he were planning something...

“Please, don’t hurt him,” Robin begged. “Just leave us alone!” He didn’t want to let Jack go. In fact, he held on tighter.

“You know we can’t allow that, Robin. Now I’m going to tell you one more time: separate, now!” Dr Chrysat said firmly. “Or we will force you.”

Robin started to cry. “I’m sorry, please...I need him!”

“Robin,” Jack’s voice interjected and he looked at his eyes. He noticed a small green glow. “It’s alright. I promise it’ll be alright.”

Robin froze trying to hide his fear as Jack released him before the orderlies could grab him. He stood up from the sheets, completely naked staring them down. Robin clutched the sheets they had shared, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as he watched Jack turn away from him.

“Good. Now, you go with them, Jack. They’ll take you back to your room to get you cleaned up, “ the doctor said lowly.

Robin's panic was only escalating. He watched as one of the orderlies handed Jack a blanket to cover up. Watched as Jack slowly followed them out.

He was leaving. Jack was leaving him.

But this time...would he come back?

Something snapped within Robin. Something that had been pulled taught for so many years and had now given away. The swedish man screamed in protest and darted from his bed, wanting to rush after Jack, only to be stopped by a jolting pain being jabbed into his side. The taser that hit him snapped and crackled loudly, and Robin's entire body became limp as he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Dr. Chrysat and his nurse were by his side, gently holding him down, despite his body still seizing from the shock.

"J-Jack, J-Jack, w-want J-Jack," he heaved out in between sobs and convulsions.

“Robin, don’t struggle. Please calm down,” Dr. Chrysat was instructing, trying to keep Robin's limbs from flailing. “David, syringe now, please.”

“Fuck your syringes!!! Fuck all of you!!! I WANT JACK!!!” Robin screamed until his voice was hoarse and he thrashed on the ground as hard as he could trying to get away. “Let me GO!!!” 

“Robin, please, calm down,” the doctor was trying to console him. Robin struggled as best he could, but to no avail. And the horrible memories of blood, danger, feeling closed in, all flashed in his mind as he felt hands and legs holding him down. He screamed and screamed until a small needle prick in his neck worked quickly to blacken his vision. He tried so hard to stay awake; he couldn’t let them do this! He’d never see Jack again! He couldn’t let that happen!

"Easy...easy now," his nurse gently cooed. Robin's body slowly became slack and relaxed, against his will. His eyes fought to stay open, and he could barely see their faces now. He could hear Dr. Chrysat softly hushing him.

"Sssshhhh...it's alright, Robin. Just keep breathing. You're okay..."

You're okay.

But would he really be?

***

It was sometime later that Robin came to. He woke in a groggy state, his head heavy, his stomach hurting. He wanted to rub his temple because it was pounding so hard, but he couldn’t move his arms. They flinched inside of cloth and the sound of buckles clinking brought him out of his slow stupor.

He jolted suddenly, trying to get loose only to realize his legs were secured in place as well and he was being held tightly in a straight jacket. He started to panic, his blood pressure immediately rising higher and higher and he tried to scream. His voice came out a puff of air, sore and coarse and he didn’t realize a few nurses were at his side instantly.

“Robin, Robin, please try to stay calm. You’re safe, you’re safe here.” Was all he could here. But he wasn’t safe. He didn’t feel safe. He felt trapped inside this infernal jacket against this...bed that he was on. He looked around at the voices seeing more and more faces surrounding him, their mouths moving, but no sounds coming out. He couldn’t hear them over the sound of his own thrashing. He just wanted Jack, was that too much to ask?! And they took him away! They took him away! He fucking hated them all! He would kill them all!

He could feel numerous hands on him, trying to keep his body still, but he still fought against them. He tried to find his voice, words painfully scratching in his throat, like a chick trying to break out of its shell. He couldn't speak, couldn't speak, couldn't speak, he...

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

A horrible grating, gasping sound escaped him as his body suddenly went through the throes of hyperventilating, or at least trying to. He gagged, he choked, he felt like he was dying.

"Quick, increase the dose," Dr. Chrysat calmly instructed. Unbeknownst to Robin, they had hooked him up with an IV. From that IV came a mild sedative, and it was quick to flow through Robin's veins. The machines beeped loudly and rapidly, indicating Robin was close to reaching cardiac arrest.

“Let me out! I want out! I’ll fuckin kill you!!!!” Robin managed to scream through everything. 

“Shhhh, shhh, please Robin, you have to calm yourself,” the doctor stated gently as the drip increased flowing through Robin's veins. Slowly but surely, his heart began to calm and his body started to relax. Robin slumped back against the bed staring up at the ceiling. “There you go. That’s it. Nice and easy.” 

The loud beeps started to slow down to a dull sound matching the dull sobs that Robin was releasing. He closed his eyes and cried hard. His chest tightening with each breath. 

“You’re alright, shhh,” Dr Chrysat reminded him over and over as he started petting Robin's head trying to calm him further. Robin hated him...hated that he was being touched; hated that they took Jack away from him. He just let it happen, let the fingers roam over his forehead. Let the hands of the people surrounding him hold him down. 

“You all can release him now. I think his episode has passed,” the doctor instructed.

The staff carefully let go of him; some stepping back while others wrote down his progress and checked the machines.

"Robin."

He heard his name being called by Chrysat, but he didn't want to look at him. He knew what was coming, just by the tone of the doctor's voice. He knew what he was going to be asked. And he wasn't ready for it.

"Robin," Chrysat said again. "I need you to tell me why Jack was in your room."

“...I’m not telling you anything,” Robin replied defiantly. “It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business if two patients are involved with each other. It’s not allowed,” the doctor explained calmly. “We can’t risk anyone getting hurt.”

“Jack would never hurt me!” Robin bellowed at him.

“Robin, you don’t know that for sure,” the doctor tried to reason. 

“You don’t know him like I do!” Robin argued.

“Robin, you must understand-“

“I understand! I understand perfectly! You’re trying to destroy us! That’s all you want to do!”

The doctor didn’t even flinch. He remained calm, staring at Robin from his chair. “You don’t know why he is here.”

“He told me everything! He told me enough!”

“...did he?”

“Yes!”

Dr. Chrysat pursed his lips in thinking before he lowly said, “...We don’t want to see you, or him get hurt.”

“Then let me see him!”

“He’s safe, if that’s what you want to hear. But we cannot allow you to see him, anymore.”

A broken and angered sob left Robin's mouth. He was tired of all of this. They wouldn't keep Jack from him. They couldn't. Jack would find a way back to him, wouldn't he?

...Would he?

Doubt was beginning to creep into Robin's mind.

"Please," the desperate man sobbed, voice breaking as tears streaked down the sides of his face. "...I just want to see him. Please. Please don't do this to me."

"Robin, I don't think you are aware of the state you are currently in."

"I AM aware!" Robin raised his voice.

"Then answer me this, Robin," Dr. Chrysat stared at him intently. "What did you both intend to accomplish last night? Were neither of you aware of the consequences you would face this morning?"

Robin hesitated pinching his lips together tightly. Fuck this guy...

“What difference does it make? We weren’t doing anything,” he lied. He didn’t know what else to do. He knew he’d been caught, but he didn’t want to say it bluntly. 

The doctor sighed and stood from his chair, not getting anything out of Robin.

"...Until you learn to cooperate and be honest with me, Robin, you will not be leaving this room," Chrysat stated. "Give him another mild dose," he addressed the other doctors. "I don't want him possibly having another attack when he's alone."

Robin grit his teeth, and angrily turned his head away, refusing to speak any more.

***

God, Robin was bored and the infirmary didn’t offer much consolation. He was there the rest of the day, stuck in this little separate room, which he guessed was some sort of isolation room that thankfully had a window, with occasional nurses coming in and out to make sure he got up, went to the bathroom, etc. Dr. Chrysat even came in every few hours to ask him the same question, but Robin refused to answer. The doctor would sigh and say he be back in later to check on him, leaving Robin seething.

It was past dinner time when the nurse made his round, coming into the smaller room with a tray of food for the Swedish man. Robin didn’t even bat a lash at him as he kept staring out the window. 

“Hey Robin. Time for some food, buddy,” he smiled at Robin. Robbin wanted to punch him, but the jacket kept his arms secure.

The nurse sat down, to which Robin's nose caught the familiar smell of fish and chips. A favorite of his. Though as wonderful as it smelled, Robin continued to rebel. He turned his head away from the nurse, when they offered a piece of fish to him.

"Robin..." the nurse started. "We're not going to let you starve yourself like this. If you don't properly eat, we'll be forced to put an uncomfortable tube down your throat and force feed you. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Robin wanted to scream. He no longer wanted to comply by their rules, but he also didn't want even more wires and tubes hooked up to him. He couldn't imagine being fed like that. With an angry huff, he sat up a bit straighter and turned to the nurse, accepting the piece of food offered to him.

"Very good," the nurse encouraged with a smile.

Robin chewed slowly before swallowing, glaring in anger at the blanket covering his legs. The nurse offered another spoonful which Robin reluctantly accepted repeating the same routine. He never uttered a word and was hating everything the nurse was saying as he ate bite after bite. 

All he could think about was Jack. He imagined his green bristling hair, his big beautiful ocean eyes, his smile, his laugh...everything. He also thought about their flowers and how they were growing side by side. He missed the little bird that flew by his window every morning. He imagined him and Jack just flying away together, leaving this place behind, starting fresh and finding a way to be rid of the sprints inside of him....

The door opened up as Dr. Chrysat came in with a smile. “Hi robin. I’m glad to see you’re eating. I’d like to show you something.”

“...what?”

The doctor smiled and showed robin a picture on his phone; it was a picture of their flowers getting bigger by the day.

The photo seemed to soften Robin's heart. And Dr. Chrysat could immediately tell at how he saw Robin's eyes fill with tears.

"They're growing wonderfully, and we're making sure that they're properly taken care of."

Robin bit his lower lip and turned his face away, as he silently cried. Was this some kind of torture? Did Dr. Chrysat find this funny?

“You do have a good green thumb, Robin. They could use you to keep growing,” the doctor said softly and dismissed the nurse thanking him. It was just the two of them in the room now.

“What do you want from me!” Robin snapped.

“The truth. We want to know how Jack got out of his room and why he was in your room last night?” The dr repeated with a calm in his voice as he put the phone back in his pocket and took a seat on the chair so that he was eye level with Robin.

Robin defiantly huffed at him turning his face away to stare out the window. 

“Robin, please. We want to help both of you. That’s why we’re here. It’s our responsibility to keep you both safe. You’re well being is important to us.”

“Fuck off. If that were true, you’d let me see him!” Robin retorted angrily.

“Yes, that’s true we normally would. But the circumstances are...strange to say the least. Not to mention dangerous. You have to understand that this separation is for both your safety and liability for both of you. We can’t have an incident on our hands. We just want some insight.”

Robin bit his lip. “He’s not dangerous...”

“...did he tell you how he got in here?”

“Every word.”

“...he didn’t tell you the full truth, I guarantee it.”

“He wouldn’t lie to me!” He said defensively.

“But he wouldn’t tell you the full truth.”

“You won’t even believe the truth to begin with!” Robin fired back.

“I do know the truth. Jack is a very sick individual. He cannot he put back into society,” The doctor said with sadness in his voice.

"...If you know the truth...then you already know how he got into my room," Robin replied back, his tone becoming more serious than defensive. And it was here that Dr. Chrysat became silent, and eyed Robin in a very peculiar manner. They stared at each other for a minute or so, until the doctor sat up straighter, and quieted his voice further.

"...I have reason to believe that Jack is not just a 'troubled' person. And by how you've spoken to me, then it appears that Jack has told you everything."

"I wasn't lying to you," Robin replied. "He told me everything I wanted to know. He told me how he got here, and what you did to him during his first days here."

“Oh, did he now,” the doctor replied. 

“Yes! Where are you getting at!”

“Did he tell you about the murders?”

Robins heart stopped, dropping into his stomach. 

Murder? Jack...murdered someone?

Chrysat read Robin's horrified expression. "So then he didn't tell you everything. But then again, I'm not surprised. Someone as kind and sweet as Jack wouldn't have the courage to admit something like that to you. Though I'm sure one of his voices would...given the chance."

"Did...Did Anti...kill someone?" Robin tried to choose his words carefully. Dr. Chrysat looked slightly amused.

"Well, before he was given that name, that particular voice of Jack's was probably the most violent being I had ever met. The voice you both call 'Anti' has killed quite a few innocent people. He's also killed a few patients and even a doctor here..."

“...I had no idea...”

Robin replied quietly. Jack was...no, not Jack. The Anti-Jack was...a killer...why didn’t he kill him, though?

"I have an inkling as to how Jack was able to slip in your room unnoticed," Chrysat continued. "Ever since Jack arrived here, our computers and equipment have not been the same. On many occasions, they have acted up or completely worked on their own....like someone else is controlling them." He eyed Robin suspiciously. "....and to which such an ability could be used to disable the cameras and unlock electronic doors."

Robin remained silent as he listened still too stunned at what the doctor was telling him. He hated to think of his Jack being a killer...that sweet, caring boy, whom he made love to just the night before. This hurt...it hurt him deep. He was confused...not knowing if he could even trust Jack.

No. He had to remain strong. He had to give Jack the benefit of a doubt knowing that they could get through this together. 

But, why hasn’t Anti actually hurt him yet? Was he biding his time? Was he just using Jack for something more sinister? He’s already killed people, what more havoc could Anti accomplish? World domination perhaps? God, this was so weird and confusing.

However, a moment of clarity hit Robin, and he turned his sights onto Chrysat.

"So what do you plan on doing with Jack? Knowing that his body is currently housing multiple spirits?" he asked accusingly. The doctor adverted his eyes, which frustrated Robin. "Why are you keeping him here? Are you just keeping him here to be your little lab rat? So you can use him however you fucking want?"

"I'd advise you to watch your tone, Robin..." For once the doctor sounded...scary. "We don't know what Jack and the entities he has can do. We've already seen a small fraction of what Anti is capable of....and it pains me to see what they have done to you already."

"....What are you talking about?" Robin didn't like where this was going.

"Have you not noticed how much your demeanor has changed since you grew closer to him, Robin?" Dr. Chrysat sat closer. "I have recorded on the cameras of all your interactions together. Jack and his voices have turned you into someone you are not.....He's turned you into a dangerously possessive person."

“I’m not possessive! I fucking love him!” 

And there it was. He didn’t mean to say it...it just happened. He fucked up...

Dr. Chrysat was quiet, before he sighed through his nose. "I'd expect you to say that. Possessive people often are in denial..."

Robin thrashed in his confines. "FUCK YOU! I'm not in denial!" He was tired of hiding it, now that it was out in the open. "I love him! I love him more than anything! You don't know anything about me! He loves me, and that's all that matters!"

The doctor simply gave Robin a sad look, listening to the patient's outburst.

Dr Chrysat stood from his chair seeing all he had to see. 

“We’re done here for today. Get some sleep, Robin. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“...fuck you,” Robin spat.

He thought his life couldn't get much worse than this. Being restrained and confined to a bed for god knows how long, unable to see the one person he cherished most. His thoughts always drifted to Jack, even after what Dr. Chrysat had told him. There had to be some way out of this. Some way he could get back to Jack, and be in his arms again.

Sleep didn't come easy to him that night. He kept hoping and wishing that he'd see Jack walk into his room and curl up with him in his bed, just like before.

But it never happened. And from what Robin didn't know, it was never going to happen again...

***

The next morning, after Robin was spoon fed some apple cinnamon oatmeal, he had expected the current nurse to leave. Instead, Dr. Chrysat and a few more orderlies had filed into the room. They all had solem looks on their faces. By this time, Robin was done with the doctor's bullshit. What more did Chrysat want from him?

"...What do you want?" he grumbled.

“Due to your lack of cooperation, violent outbursts, and inappropriate Behavior involving a patient, i have determined that a catatonic stasis is best suitable to treat you at this point in time," Dr. Chrysat stated.

“...what does that mean?”

“We’ve talked it over with your family and they have given us permission to proceed with the treatment itself.”

“What does it mean?” Robin asked again.

“It means, you’re going to sleep.”

“Sleep? What are you talking about? Where’s Jack?”

“Don’t worry about him, Robin. He is in safe hands and you’ll see him again.” 

“...really?”

“Yes, But only if you go to sleep.”

Robin was silent, before asking the million dollar question. "...How long will I be asleep?"

Dr. Chrysat shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you there."

"?!?!?!?!?! You son of a bitch!!!!" the Swedish man exclaimed, struggling harder than ever against his restraints. "What the fuck are you going to do to me?! Fucking tell me!!!"

But the doctor didn't reply. He and the other doctors simply got to work, checking the machinery and addressing Robin's IV. A sedative was issued, along with something else that Robin was not familiar with. He glared up at Dr. Chrysat, who was looking down on him with a very torn expression. "....It's okay, Robin. Soon this will all be just a bad dream."

They were putting him in an insulin-induced coma.

Robin fought as hard as he could screaming at the nurses and doctors surrounding him to leave him alone, what are they doing to him, and he wanted Jack, but they ignored him. A few of them held his torso down while the soothers tightened straps across his legs, trying to shush him as best they could. Robin wasn’t listening he tried to turn around, roll over, break the damn sleeves free so he punch someone! But he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried. His consciousness was slipping away from him, the room going hazy.

But through it all, through the haze, a shimmer of light came through in the form of Jack’s walking up to the bed. The nurses and doctors voice were muffled and blurry but Jack’s was as clear as day. He was as gorgeous as ever, smiling brightly at him like an innocent child.

I'll see you soon, Robin...

A tear escaped Robin's eye, hearing that sweet voice echo in his mind. The light slowly faded. Darkness took its place.

And Robin slept.


End file.
